Livin' Life To It's Fullest
by KAD900
Summary: A collection of one-shots about our favorite group, the Wasabi Warriors. Whether it's because of Jerry's stupidity, Milton's genius, Rudy's bad dating skills, Eddie's appetite, Sam's struggle to make friends, Kim's stressful life, or Jack's hero complex, they go through it all. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It. Check me out here: Twitter- @KAD900 IG- KAD900 & more on my profile.
1. Chapter 1 What A Twisted World

**Livin' Life To It's Fullest Chapter One What A Twisted World We Live In**

**Heyy everyone! As you may have noticed, this is a new story. I decided it was about time i made a one-shots story and after getting a prompt from my writing teacher to write a historical fiction with the background of the Holocaust, my first chapter was born! I thought it turned out pretty good and after studying the Holocaust in class, i feel it deserves to be represented. I know im not going to exactly capture all the emotions of living in that era, so hence why i said the story has to have the Holocaust as the background piece to the story... where everything takes place. So enough of me blabbering, and on with the story! Before the story, i have a brief summary of the Holocaust and what happened if you didnt know. It would help you understand the chapter more if you read it so please take the time and do so. One last _tiny_ note, if your also possibly wondering why i named the story Livin' Life To Its Fullest. Simple answer, its my life motto or quote i live by. Im sorry for the large AN... i'll try to minimize it next time :) I hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Important note: This one-shot does indeed involve the Holocaust and the religions involved. Anything I may say from a characters stand point comes from my own opinion(s). If I in any means offend anybody some how, please understand that people think differently. I do NOT in any way mean to offend anyone, but if I happen to do so, I apologize. If you have any issues concerning this chapter, please don't give me remarks or any bad comments as a review. Fan Fiction is to express yourself and no matter what I may think, you have the freedom to think otherwise. I do NOT judge anyone on their opinion(s), but if you fell unconfortable reading this for any reason, please just ignore the chapter. This is my first chapter like this and usually they are more in this time era.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Background info of the Holocaust. (I would recommend you read it in order to understand this chapter more efficently.)**

When Adolf Hitler came to power in Germany, he had visions of building an improved Germany.

Germans were told by Hitler that they would rule the entire world.

Hitler and the Nazis hated the Jews and for several years anti-Semitism existed.

Hitler blamed all of Germany's issues on several people including the communists, and the Jewish.

Hitler soon persuaded his country that the Jews were the enemy and straightaway, the Jews lost their citizenship.

As war broke out, Germany invaded Poland and the oppression of Jews became greater.

They were forced to wear yellow stars that basically "branded" them and the citizens of Germany thought nothing of it.

Their lives were happy and because of that, many Germans encouraged the dislike of Jews.

Jews were humiliated and Ghettos were set up throughout Germany and Europe for them.

These were cut off areas in the country that had awful living conditions.

A lot of people died of starvation, disease and so on while living there.

Though the citizens of Germany weren't informed and didn't know was that Hitler was planning to delete the entire race of Jews from the world.

The Jewish were soon being exiled to unknown places that included labor camps or concentration camps.

Hitler simply told Germany that they were just sending Jews to the east to do labor, but this was far from true.

In one of the most well-known concentration camps (Aushchwitz), there were gas chambers and crematoriums.

Most death camps had these two things.

Gas chambers were enclosed rooms usually disguised as showers where the gas went through a vent and killed whoever was in the concealed chamber.

Once they were gassed, they would burn their bodies in the crematoriums, or bury them in mass graves.

Hundreds of thousands of innocent Jews died daily, some from disease, some others starvation, and sometimes even because of the other harsh living conditions.

When you entered a camp, your head was shaved and you were given a number, basically replacing your name.

They tattooed that number on your arm and you were forced to give up all your clothes which were replaced with a striped uniform with the specific number on it.

The uniforms were always used over and over again and they slept in small barracks and sometimes, Jews would wake up and find a dead body next to them.

They were forced to do hard labor all day and since they were barely fed or watered, many became fragile and perished.

Some killed themselves because of this.

An example would be by throwing themselves against the electrical barbed wire fence that surrounded the perimeter of the camp.

This continued on for years, until Germany finally surrendered and the war ended.

Hitler had shot himself and the Nazis tried to hide what they had done to all these Jewish people.

Americans found the camps and were appalled at the sight.

They saw heaps and piles of dead bodies that were basically skin and bones they were so thin and the crematoriums along with the gas chambers were demolished.

Over 6 million Jews were murdered in the Holocaust and two thirds of the population of Jews were wiped out... 1 ½ half million of them being children.

I know it's not exactly the best way to start out a one-shot story, especially one called Livin' Life To It's Fullest, but this chapter means a great deal to me.

In Language Arts, we read two books about two different people during the time of the Holocaust.

Those books were called "_The Diary Of A Young Girl_" written by Anne Frank, published by Otto Frank, and "_Night_" by Elie Wiesel.

Both books were incredible to read and the detail was well done.

They both are from the Jewish religion and both have very different stories, both relating to the Holocaust.

Elie Wiesel was forced to go to a concentration camp while Anne Frank attempted to hide in a building with several others.

Both conditions were tough in their own ways and after reading them both, I was speechless.

This chapter means the world to me for this reason and if you did indeed take the time to read this brief summary of the Holocaust, I thank you.

I honestly bet at least half of the readers who read this won't either read it because of it's historic background, all the words that he/she may not care about, or for maybe other reasons.

Since there is not much I can do to thank you, the readers who spared their time to read this will earn a shoutout in my next chapter.

Also, if you have an account like Twitter, Tumblr, and so on, i'll be sure to give you a shoutout on there as well.

Tell me in you're review that you read this and not only will you also win a shoutout, but if you have a Fan Fiction account, I will PM you my next chapter a day before I publish it.

I know you can't _actually_ for sure know how much this means to me, but I hope you realized it means a lot to me.

I took alot of time into this and though it may or may not be my best, I hope I wrote this as a pretty accurate historical fiction.

Again, I thank the readers who actually took their time to read this and as always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jackson, come back here!"

All I could do was chuckle in amusement as the angered blond chased me from behind. **(Author's Note: Yes, I know that hair like Kim's wasn't around during the time, please use your imagination. As you may notice, the words may not fit the time era since i'm not the best with writing in that form of historic vocab and such. Also, in order for me to fit the characters in, I obviously had to use their names so i'm sorry if they aren't approperiate names for religion and/or the time era.)**

Let me clarify, my name is Jackson, and my friend pursuing me from behind is Kimberly.

We've been friends ever since we were toddlers.

We're in our mid-teens and still had the same close friendship that we've had for years now.

Ever since her family moved next door to us, we've done practically everything together.

She knew me like the back of her hand and I knew her like the back of mine.

We were both claimed to be unusual by other kids and their parents who have seen us because of our outgoing and unique personality.

I was more adventurous and outgoing than the average school boy, while Kimberly, who preferred to be called Kim for short, was strong.

Not all physically, but more mentally.

That's why we were so close to one another, we were practically brother and sister.

As usual, we were currently outside running about since just only moments ago, I took her apple.

Just as she went to bite down on it, I quickly snatched the red fruit from her hand and ran off, purposely annoying her.

We continued to run amuck like this for minutes on end until I ran into a fence which blocked my path.

Not literally of course.

I then carefully and more observingly, studied the area more.

We had run into a small forest of some sort full of trees and all sorts of vegetation.

Only mere seconds after I had slowed down at the foot of the fence, Kim had caught up with me and had reacted similar to me at the sight of the fence.

We both approached the fence with caution as I went to grab ahold of the metal.

Just as my fingertips were about to come in contact with it, my hand was swiftly snatched away.

Confused from her recent action, I shot Kim a confused look as she simply pointed to a sign beside her on the fence that read in big, bold letters "_Danger! High Voltage._"

After realizing I almost had electrocuted myself, I thanked her before taking a step backwards.

As I focused my attention more on what was inside the perimeter of the fence, I saw some large and small wooden buildings that people in an odd, striped uniform that walked in, out, and all about the secluded area.

However, as we continued to watch them, Kim asked "What is this place?"

"I have no clue…" I answered truthfully as we both continued to watch in confusion.

After being astounded for so long, I then decided it was time to get a better look.

I then told her "Let's go get a better view from over there." I said, referring to a small clearing to our left.

After she silently nodded in agreement, we both made our way over and crouched behind some bushes.

We were close enough to see what was going on, while at the same time, were invisible to anyone outside or inside of the fence's boundary.

We both watched as a variety of people from men, to women, to even children slowly move about the camp.

Just when I thought I couldn't be any more confused, both Kim and I smelt a horrid stench coming from inside the camp.

As I looked to the sky, I noticed black smoke filling the sky above.

I personally couldn't stand to see any more of this as we eyed the people inside, precisely watching their every movement.

Seeing that Kim felt the same by her expression, I tapped her shoulder before whispering to her "Let's go back home, our parents are probably out looking for us."

With that being said, we both with-drawled from the site and began our long journey back.

We walked back with ease as we attempted to forget what we had seen just moments ago.

In no time, we eventually made it back to the outskirts of our town.

After giving each other a quick farewell, we both went back only to discuss the matter without parents.

We weren't told much, but I was personally enlightened.

The moment I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mother and father sitting at the oak table in the center of the room.

I could tell the discussion at hand was slightly aggravating for both my mother and father as the vaguely explained to me what I saw earlier.

You could practically hear their hearts pounding out of their chest, increasing in speed as a few beads of sweat rolled down their forehead.

Their hesitation was easily noticeable in their eyes as they forced themselves to explain the situation at hand.

As they explained to me all of the major details, I stood there, frozen in disbelief.

Even being at a younger age, I believed that mistreating the Jewish, more or less anyone was wrong.

What if I was in their shoes?

Would I want to be treated with such cruelty?

No, and just for believing this, I now became more of an outcast than ever before.

I was alone, abandoned by my own parents.

They tried to convince me otherwise that the Jews were heartless, when all along my own religious race were the heartless ones.

What did the Jewish do to me?

Because I was unwilling to support or "except" my religion, I was accused of being a Jew myself by some men searching the area.

Later on I found them out to be German soldiers or as most others call them, Nazis.

The patch stitched into their uniform which held the Nazis emblem, the source of their power.

I now worked in the exact same camp Kim and I had discovered.

One day I was outside the fence living a free life, another, I was inside in a living hellhole.

About a week after I was sent here, I saw Kim being forced inside as well at gunpoint.

What human being deserved to be treated so abused, so neglected?

Nobody, simple as that.

That one question had me thinking...

Who in this right world deserved this?

On the other hand, this world is the opposite of right.

It's completely twisted.

Being a prisoner, I didn't know much so when we were ordered out of our small cabins as the arrival of Kim's group came, we all were confused.

You could see high ranking officers for the Nazis shouting commands to lower levels left and right.

Once all the captives were cleared from all the buildings, they herded us into the yard.

During this moment, I took the opportunity to find Kim.

As a result, after making my way through the crowd, I finally managed to find her.

She still was in her regular clothes as she had arrived only mere minutes ago.

I called out her name and without having to repeat, she turned around to see me squeezing through a scared couple who fought to hang onto one another… hence my difficulty trying to make my way to Kim.

As I finally passed through, both Kim and I engulfed one another in a vast hug.

She hasn't seen me in over a week and the same went for me.

A few seconds later, we separated and she managed to tell me over the yelling of the crowd "Jack, what happened to you? You disappeared after that day…"

"When I got home, I asked my parents about what we saw. They told me it was for my own good, but I refused to accept it. The stuff they told me… it wasn't for my own good, it was for theirs… and now I'm here."

"Jack, if what they said about this place is true, we're gonna die. There has to be a way to get out. We both don't deserve this and neither does anyone else here."

After looking around for a moment, my eye caught sight of a Nazi soldier walking into a cabin.

As my eyes grazed around the fence, I saw in the far corner of the fence a pile of debris.

Instantly then, an idea came to mind. I lightly grabbed her shoulders as I said "I think I have an idea, it's a slim shot but it's better than nothing."

"What?"

"I'm going to try and sneak us out."

"How? There's a fence surrounding the place remember."

"Yeah so that leaves us with two main options, go under or over. We can't go over since for one it's too high up, and secondly, they'd see us. So that means we can go under."

Just than as if cued, a loud boom crackled throughout the sky, indicating a storm was near.

Rain slowly began to trickle down my face as microscopic drops began to sprinkle down from the skies.

Knowing I needed to hurry before it rained any harder, I turned to Kim one last time and said "Go to the far corner of the fence, behind the pile of rubble. I'll meet you there. If everything works out, I should meet you there shortly."

We both said our quick farewells but just before taking off, I gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek in hopes to enlighten her.

Without another word, I sneakily ran to the side of a cabin, luckily attraction no attention.

I as I went to turn the corner to go behind the small, wooden compartment, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a soldier standing about twenty feet away, back facing towards me.

Just before he was able to turn around, I slid under the small house and hid in the shadows.

His black boots calmly walked across the mud as he strolled along on his patrol route.

The moment he passed my location, I silently got up from under the cabin and before he could realize what was going on, put him in a head lock, cutting off his air supply.

He got weaker and weaker by the second and in just under a minute of tussling, trying to get out of my grip, he finally gave out.

I dragged him under the hut and after swapping uniforms, not including the clothing such as underwear, I grabbed some of the now soaked mud from the ground and splattered some of it across my face.

Since it was now raining to a point puddles were starting to form, I thought it would make more of an effect to add to my disguise.

Acting as if I was on patrol, I calmly wandered my way over to the cabin labeled "_Officer's Quarters_".

After looking around to make sure nobody was looking at me, I walked inside and shut the door.

Luckily, I was the only one in the room and because of that, I hurried around the room, looking for a spare shovel.

I soon found it and after I grabbed it, hid it behind my back before I went to head out.

Just as I opened the door, right there in front of me was a man in a uniform like mine.

He eyed me curiously as I stood there, trying to remain as calm as possible.

After a few moments, he then asked "Soldier, where are you going with that shovel?"

Thinking up the best lie I could at the moment, I quickly made something up.

"I was told to grab another shovel by the boss. Some Jew broke theirs and we needed a replacement shovel…and Jew. He asked me to deliver a new one to him ASAP."

The tension in the room grew thicker by the second as he studied me through for a few seconds before nodding.

"Ok then, go on ahead." He said as he walked inside past me.

I immediately left the room and went out into the rain, giving out a large exhale in relief.

I wiped the single drop of sweat off my forehead as I walked to the far corner of the fence where I was to meet Kim.

Once I was completely hidden from the rest of the camp, I saw to my right Kim sitting on the floor, back against a large piece of stone remains.

I crouched down to her level and was greeted with a warm smile as her chocolate brown eyes locked with mine.

Since it was now raining harder than before, her hair was now clumping in thicker strands as I took my hat required to pull off the uniform and threw it to the floor.

"Thank god you're ok, I thought you might have gotten caught."

"Luckily, I'm surprised I got away with it. There was a real close call but I was lucky and made up a lie."

"So, what was your idea?" she asked as I realized the shovel was still hidden behind my back.

The instant I brought the shovel forwards, she understood exactly what I intended to do.

"You can stay here and I'll start shoveling out a hole before someone catches-" I began before I was interrupted by Kim who cut me off.

"Jack, you already got away with getting a shovel and a uniform, don't push it. Let me dig it. For one I haven't done anything to contribute to our escape yet. Furthermore, I want to help. Also, if anyone saw you come this way and they don't see you come out from behind the rubble, they are going to suspect something's up."

Knowing she was right about the guards seeing me and also because of the fact I wasn't going to convince her to agree with my plan, I just nodded as I answered. "Ok, I'll act as if I'm patrolling while you dig. Give me a signal when you get a big enough hole."

After watching her smirk in victory, I then got up, put my hat back on, then walked right back into the camp's sight and began my "_patrol_".

Ten minutes had passed when I got Kim signal…

Let's just say it wasn't the best idea but it did get my attention.

I was walking in the opposite direction of Kim when something small hit the back of my head.

My head throbbed as I cringed at the object's impact to my head.

I checked to see if anyone had seen my embarrassing action but once I confirmed nobody saw me, I turned around and walked back to Kim, giving her as slight glare as I approached.

She was sitting on the ground beside the hole as I crouched down to her level once again.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my aching head.

She just simply smirked again as she explained "You said to get your attention, you didn't say how to."

The rain continued to pour harder and harder by the minute so after we heard another crack of lightning, she began squeezing her way through the hole.

After she freed herself, I then wedged my way through before getting out of the hole, joining her on the other side of the enclosure.

I never thought I would see the outside of the camp ever again, but here I was, free once again.

Kim then motioned me to move a bit further from the camp before celebrating.

After hiding behind some bushes and shrubs, I consumed her in a deep hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up, her legs wrapping around me as instinct as I spun around a few time in excitement.

We both saw we each had a large grin planted on our faces as we separated and as I set her back on the ground.

Though we had enough excitement to last for years, we both knew we needed to get out of the area before we could celebrate anything.

Minutes after we began our escape, I noticed Kim was shivering.

Ignoring her plea for me to keep my jacket, I gently threw it over her shoulders anyways.

I knew she secretly wanted it since she was cold and was able to confirm my theory when she tucked herself deep inside, hoping to keep the cold air out.

Our feet throbbed in a sharp, aching pain as they soon felt as if they were going to give out from under us.

We both soon struggled to stand alone and even though we took breaks, our feet hurt too much from walking on the rough terrain.

We had probably been walking for hours on end before we finally came across a small town.

Since it was in the evening when we walked about, not many people were outside.

Most were inside preparing to eat, sleep, and so on.

As we walked around for a few minutes, hoping to find something useful, Kim eventually found a train station.

We both we didn't have any money, but since I still had my Nazi uniform on, another idea came to mind.

I asked for my jacket back in order to pull off my idea as she gave me an odd look.

As we approached the counter, I quickly spoke before Kim could so my plan could work.

I stood up straight, shoulders abroad as I asked the young woman for two tickets to get Kim and I back home.

Before she was about to ask for money, I asked "I'm terribly sorry, but it seems I left my money at the camp. Is there any chance you could spare a ride for a soldier?"

Sensing she was hesitant about giving me the free ride, I then gave her a quick wink, instantly making her melt.

A fuzzy smile grew across her face as she attempted to talk to me while laughing uncontrollably.

Her face began to slowly turn red as she finally was able to speak correctly.

"Well, I can't say no to a soldier can I?"

She then grabbed the tickets and as she handed them to me, she whispered "Remember to come and visit more often soldier."

She winked back to me as I grinned widely, leading Kim in the direction of the train.

As soon as I was out of the woman's view, I let go of Kim.

She then stopped in her tracks and after turning on her heel, she asked "What was that about?"

"Hey! We needed a ride ok? I'm in this ugly uniform so I might as well pull it off."

After a few agonizing hours, the train finally arrived and in a few hours we actually made it back.

In other words, we were home.

Fortunately the train station wasn't _too_ far from home so the walk there wasn't too bad.

Kim and I both stood before our houses, nervous to knock at the door.

Kim easily recognized my unease and asked "Are you ok?"

"What if they send me back?"

"What?"

"What if they send me back? I escaped a prison and I'm coming back home, dressed as a German Nazi to parents who barely helped to defend that I wasn't a Jew when I was accused of one because of my personal opinion."

"Jack, they're you're parents. I swear, if you feel they are gonna kick you out or throw you out, come over. If they were meant to be parents they would respect their own child no matter what."

Her words did help me relax, but I knew it was time to face my parents once again.

Accepting whatever would happen in the next few minutes was reality, I turned to Kim.

"Thanks Kim, I'm glad I met you all those years ago. I wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

After hearing my words, she smiled as she said "Same here."

Just then, I felt this unusual force push me forwards.

Though I didn't expect or mean to, I did anyways…

I kissed my best friend.

I immediately expected her to disperse from me, but instead returned the favor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went to her waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

So, let's take a moment to re-capture the moment shall we?

Here I was, an escaped convict of a work camp who after a long, painful experience, found myself back home.

The rain continued to pour more and more as the clouds above us darkened.

The sun slowly slipped below the horizon and as the light faded from the sky, I stood here in the freezing rain, kissing my best friend.

Soon, we both knew we had to part and after going our separate ways, I walked up to the doorstep of my house.

With slight hesitation I knocked firmly on the door, making the knock echo slightly around me as the rain continued to soak me by the minute.

As a rain drop fell from my hat, my head followed it down as I watched it fall into a sea of rain droplets.

As I did so, I heard the door in front of me open.

As I looked up, I saw before me my father who stood there, stunned.

I took the Nazi hat off from my head and held it firmly in my hand as I held it across my chest, out of my way.

Without having to say a word, I could barely hear him mutter "Son?"

It took a few moments for him to register that I did indeed stand before him, but once he did, he embraced me in a huge hug and called out "Honey, Jackson's returned!"

In seconds I saw my mom from over my father's shoulder appear around the corner.

Once our eyes locked, I could see hers begin to water as she ran over to me, this time engulfing me with a hug as my father stood there, a warm grin plastered on his face.

I never thought I would again see Kim, my family, or even the sight of normal civilization ever again, and now… I have it all back.

I'm back to my family, friends to where my adventure began, and most of all…

I'm back home.


	2. Chapter 2 Problems and Solutions

**Livin' Life To It's Fullest Chapter Two Problems and Solutions**

**Heyy everyone! First off, id like to thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews on my last story! I'd like to give a special thanks also to a few people who in their review, told me they read my whole message. Those people are... Hershey9, Ashley Scarlet, anaross3000, ilikewafflesandpie1945, Laugh hard and make memories, & TheLittleStupidThingsofLife! Thanks to you all for taking the time! And also thanks to those people who read but didn't have an account! I give you all who read it a virtual hug and a virtual plate of cookies :) I don't really much to have this time, but most likely next time i'll have some bad news :'( Sad, I know... Anyways, that's all for this time so as always, review and enjoy! REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Out of all people in the world, I can't believe you didn't tell me something so important."

"What do you mean? Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean I absolutely need to tell you _everything_! Sometimes people want to solve problems on their own, _without_ assistance."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I wanted to help Brewer!"

You might be wondering what exactly is going on here… good question.

Neither Kim nor Jack knew exactly what was going on or what caused the current tension between themselves.

Recently, Kim and Jack have been running into some bad luck.

No matter the topic, Jack and Kim always seemed to start up and argument at least once a day minimum… and that's if we were lucky.

One day it was "Why did you wear that to school?" another, "Why don't you have an extra pencil just in case?"

They ranged from reasonable arguments, to arguments people would call stupid.

People in their school, Seaford High, saw it too.

Because everyone knew both Jack and Kim were both black belts, they also knew not to mess with them when their angry.

In all honesty, people knew not to mess with Kim in general when she's mad.

She's different than the girls in her school just because she's strong.

Not as much physically, but more mentally.

When her mind is set on something, there's no stopping her.

The only people that didn't apply to would most likely be their friends if anything.

It also didn't help that Jack and Kim and several classes together.

Their friends tried to help in those classes and their names are Jerry, Mika, Eddie, Julie, and Milton.

By getting involved, they've ended _some_ disagreements.

Even they were confused.

Why were they arguing so much?

Milton guessed that it must have started with a stupid argument that led to more, but nobody was for sure.

Right now, Jack and Kim were currently engaged in another one of those arguments outside of school over where the gang was gonna go eat today.

After leaving their last class, both Kim and Jack bolted to their locker, ignoring one another as they grabbed their stuff including their skateboards which they rode to school today, then angrily pushed the doors with so much force, the doors swung open and knocked someone to the ground nearby.

Ignoring the person who now laid on the floor, they stormed off.

Since many people were exiting the building, the person and the surrounding people thought it was a crazed maniac trying to leave in a hurry or something.

They both unwillingly stood in the spot they always met their friends in and stood there silently until one would eventually talk, starting the next argument.

**Jack's POV**

"So, did anyone tell you where we're gonna eat?" Kim asked, looking at a nearby tree in order to keep her eyes away from me as I did the same.

"No, I'm guessing one of us will just randomly pick again."

"Well, I think we should go to Circus Burger."

"Why Circus Burger?" I asked.

"What's wrong with Circus Burger?"

"Everything. You know we always go to Falafel Phil's and it should stay that way."

"What's wrong with a little variation, Brewer?" she asked, venom sinking into her words as she turned to glare at me harshly.

"Again, everything, but it doesn't matter. You just wanna go there for the obvious reason."

"And what would that be, Brewer?"

"Because you and Carson used to go there before I moved."

"Ok, for one, that is not the reason-" she began before I cut her off sternly.

"Yes it is! You just want to canoodle with Carson!"

"Canoodle?"

"Yes, canoodle! Look it up Crawford."

"Make me Brewer!" she countered as I turned to her, meeting her glare head-on.

We were now so close, that an only a few inches of space lied in-between us.

Because she was slightly smaller than me, I looked her down while she scowled up at me, anger written all over her face.

Luckily, before it could get any worse, Jerry stepped in and squeezed himself between us, spreading us apart in the process by a few feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. Chill. What's got you worked up this time?"

At the same time, both Kim and I simultaneously started rambling on about how we were trying to pick a restaurant with a twist to each story.

Though I blamed my story on Kim, she blamed her's on me.

Most of the people standing in front of the school turned to all the commotion, but once Jerry took a look around, seeing this, he quickly shushed us.

"Ok, we're gonna go to Honey Buns and there's no changing it." He explained, leaving both Kim and I standing there wide-eyed.

"You can't be serious." Kim said, forcing a quick laugh as she looked at Jerry and realized he wasn't kidding.

Just as Kim said that, a chuckle sneakily escaped my lips just loud enough for Kim to hear.

"What so funny?" she asked, her brown eyes turning to black ones as she turned to me.

"You're acting like it's a big deal." I laughed as she raised her eyebrows up at me.

"At least I'm not acting like a three year old." She said smirking as we once again, met closer to have another stare down.

For the second time again, Jerry separated us with his arms and exhaled loudly after making sure we were a good ten feet from one another.

Eventually, Kim couldn't take it and just hopped on her skateboard and left.

Speeding crazily down the pavement as I followed, ignoring Jerry's orders to come back.

Kim was hurtling at unrealistic speeds down the concrete and I tried to catch up, but didn't get close enough as I needed to be.

She quickly turned her head around to see me, which in turn made her go even faster.

Just then the unthinkable happened.

All of a sudden, the skateboard came to a complete halt and she went flying from it into a nearby lawn.

Seeing this, I quickly sped up and stopped just before where she fell, observed the ground to see a giant crack which trapped the first two wheels, then ran to her before crouching down.

**Kim's POV**

One second I'm trying to get away from Jack, the next, I feel the skateboard slightly drop before I flew into the air.

I tried to catch myself, but simply blacked out when something hard hit my head.

I instantly felt my body go numb and my vision faded to darkness.

The next thing I know is I forcefully open my drowsy eyes to see a side of Jack nobody's seen in a _very_ long time.

A worried one.

He was on both knees on my right and had both hands on my shoulders, most likely trying to wake me up.

My head pounded with agonizing pain as I felt my vision go slightly blurry.

"Kim, are you ok?"

"Does it look like it?" I mumbled as I put a hand to my head, praying the pain would decrease.

"What's wrong?"

"My head's killing me… what did I hit my head on anyways?"

Quickly, he scanned to the left and right before he used one hand to pick up a small rock wedged in the ground.

"Perfect." I muttered as another strong wave of pain made me close my eyes for a few seconds.

"We have to get you to a hospital Kim. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, I'm not crippled you know." I said, trying to joke around as he seemed not to laugh.

Yeah, bad moment, I know.

He then outstretched a hand to me which I took, but the second I got myself on my feet, I felt myself falling back again.

Seeing this, he caught me and pushed me back up to my original standing position.

"Are you sure you can walk?" he asked, concern written across his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Once I got my balance, he told me "My house isn't far away. Let's go there and call the ambulance."

After saying that, we both did as Jack said and in just mere minutes, we made it to his front door.

Since apparently he was the only one home, he had to use his key to get inside.

Immediately after unlocking the door, he swung the door open wide enough so we could walk in.

After entering, he quickly locked the door while I took a seat in a stool beside the island in the kitchen.

Because we haven't spoken to one another since the accident, it was awkward for us to sit beside one because we weren't talking.

Cutting off the silence, I told him "Why are we fighting so much?"

Unsure what to say, he tried to force some words out, but couldn't.

Finally, he pulled himself together and was able to tell me what he was trying to say. "Honestly? I don't know."

"I just don't get it how we just all of a sudden started arguing with one another. We're best friends aren't we?"

Turning to me, he nodded, urging me to continue on with what I was saying.

"Then, why did this happen in the first place? Best friends _never_ fight this severally and/ or this repeatedly."

"I don't know Kim… I don't know."

Just then I saw him reach for the phone.

Just before he could actually lift it off the countertop, I slammed my hand down on his.

After shooting me a confused look, I knew and explanation of my actions were required.

"Please don't call them, it was only a little pebble." I begged as he understood who I was anonymously referring to.

"You have to, it could be something serious!"

"What a bruise?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Maybe, I don't know! I'm not a doctor you know… And yes, I am calling."

Just after dialing in the simple number, I knew only of one thing would hopefully prove how serious I was.

"Jack, please."

Ever since we started arguing, I always called him by his last name, along with anyone else who annoyed me.

Just by habit, whenever I get mad, I always refer to the person by their last name.

Because he knew this as well considering he was still my best friend, he quickly turned to me in surprise as I heard a woman's voice on the other line of the phone.

After a few moments of silence as he just stared at me in shock, he politely ill-informed the lady that he hit the wrong number on his speed dial and apologized before hanging up.

Without looking, he again put the phone down and raised an eyebrow to me as he studied me, most likely thinking I was on some sort of drug.

**Jack's POV**

Did Kim really just say what I think she said?

My mind tried to process what happened, but took a few seconds for my brain to register that it really did happen.

She actually used my first name… unbelievable.

She _never_ uses someone's first name when she's angry.

Not _ever_.

So the fact that she did say it made my heart stop beating.

As she said that, she placed one of her arms on mine, gently gripping a spot a bit above my elbow on my arm closest to her.

I then turned to her, her big brown orbs begging not to call an ambulance.

We just stared at one another for a good minute as I finally gave in and said "Ok, fine. But you do have to rest and take it easy for the time being."

The second I began with my sentence, a smile grew on her face that grew by the second.

Honestly, it's been so long since I've seen that big, beautiful smile of her's.

It killed me inside when we fought, knowing I probably won't be able to see it ever again if we continued to fight like this.

Soon that smile turned into laughter as I stood there, eyebrows slightly scrunched together in confusion.

"Sorry, you just had the weirdest face, _ever_."

She laughed as I rolled my eyes and countered "Like you've never made a weird face."

The second I said that, she just laughed again as she began to tell me something else.

"Yeah, I have. And it was the best weird face on this planet."

She then added on in a quieter voice "More like weirdest."

"What? Why would you think you look weird?"

"It's just when I do that face, it just feels so unnatural."

She explained as I nodded.

I wanted to tell her something else, but held myself back since I didn't think it was the best idea.

Seeing through me, she took a glance at my face and immediately knew something was up.

"Ok, what are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, we know each other like the back of our hands. Don't be surprised that I know something's up. Now, what's wrong?"

Hoping to avoid what I wanted to tell her originally, I made up something else that fit the situation in hopes she would believe me.

"I just hate why we've been fighting."

"Jack, what were you gonna say."

"Wha-at do you mean?" I asked, my voice accidentally going up two or three octaves as I managed forced it back down to its normal tone with a single clearing of the throat.

"Jack, just tell me. I won't do or say anything, promise."

After taking a deep breath so I could relax myself, I then told her what I truly intended to say.

"I was going to say you never look weird."

"Really?" she asked, a smirk grin spreading across her face.

My face turned slightly red from her serious yet goofy look towards me…

Due to the fact I was put in an awkward position, I began to rub the back of my neck in nervousness as she then chuckled.

"I'm kidding." She laughed as I forced a quick nervous chuckle in response.

Just then, I thought I saw an imaginary light bulb pop up above her head.

"Hey Jack, what's that on the wall?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly, eyes looking behind me most likely on the wall closest to me.

Just as I turned around, I knew I fell for her trick.

When I turned back around in my chair to ask her what she had meant, I realized she was gone and my sentence came out shorter than expected.

"What are you-?"

I spun in my chair only to see she was completely gone.

I should've known Kim wouldn't listen to me about being careful.

It's just her personality to be outgoing, I can't change that.

Seeing I wouldn't be able to find her sitting on my butt, I quickly got up and scanned the house for her, one room at a time.

Living room?

Nope.

Kitchen?

Was just there.

Bathroom?

No way, she's the best at this game.

I can guess what game she played a lot when she was younger.

Ok, I'm gonna follow my hunch that says she's in my room somewhere.

After opening the door to my room, it was quiet… too quiet for my liking.

After looking in the obvious places like behind the door, under the bed, and so on, I knew now there was only one place left for her to hide in here.

The closet.

**Kim's POV**

Wow Jack…

Slow much?

Though my head still hurt a little from the skateboarding accident earlier, I decided to mess with Jack like old times.

And by old, I mean like a few weeks ago.

I tricked Jack into looking at the wall and the second he turned his head, I sped off around the corner and up the stairs to his room.

I took me a second or two to decide where I was going to hide, but once I did, I already had a plan thought up.

Only a few feet in front of the closet door in which I decided to hide in, there was a pillow.

It was perfect for my simple yet effective plan.

I would usually tell you this, but for the moment's sake, I think I should just let you wait and find out for yourself.

After quietly sneaking in his closet door, I silently slid the door shut to its original position and began mentally counting how long it took him to find me.

Minutes passed, then some more, then one more…

We were now at the five minute mark when I finally heard Jack open the door to his room.

I heard little sounds of shuffling through the door as he scanned his room for any sign of me.

Knowing any second he was about to check the closet, I quietly squatted down and prepared myself to run.

The second he opened the door, I mumbled "Aha!" in victory, only to be tricked again when scrambled out the door and threw the pillow at his face.

After mentally telling myself "Aha!" in victory, I knew what Jack was about to say next as I ran out the door, everything done in one swift movement.

"You probably shouldn't have done that!" he hollered from his room as I hopped on the stair's guiding rail and slid down the heap of steps.

As I turned to run out the back door and into the back yard, I saw Jack at the top of the stair case.

Just a second or so later I heard a light boom echo in the house.

I could only assume that was because Jack either jumped the staircase, or ran down and jumped at the end.

Either way, I was now in pursuit.

Without bothering to look back, I sprinted my way to the door, quickly unlocked it, shut it, and then continued to run as I finally turned around.

Jack was struggling to open the sliding door, which in turn, gave me more time to make my escape.

Once he did, he shut the door in record time and came after me.

Because I had a good ten to fifteen second head start, he'd really have to kick into high gear to catch me.

For minutes on end we ran widely like this, the wind brushing through my hair as tried my best to lose Jack.

The sun made me feel like my heart was pounding out of my chest from the heat it was giving off.

Just then, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and pull me back.

Knowing it could only be Jack, I laughed in amusement as he swung me around in circles while I could practically feel the presence of a smirk grin plastered on his face.

I felt as if I was in slow motion.

My vision slowly began blur from the dizziness of spinning at the speed Jack was spinning me in.

Knowing I couldn't take much more of the spinning, I managed to mutter out "Jack, please stop. You're gonna make me throw up."

He chuckled, a goofy grin on his face as he playfully laughed at my light-headed expression trying to stand up straight.

"Shut up." I muttered as I stumbled back a step.

Seeing this, Jack quickly came closer and stopped laughing in respect.

"Five minutes."

"What?"

"It took you five minutes to find me."

"Well, I've improved haven't I?"

"If you call searching the entire house before finding me improvement, _sure_." I said, faking a sarcastic smile.

"I'm tired…"

"Well, what happened to relaxing?" I asked as he helped me sit down, arms put behind me so I could prop myself up to face Jack.

Just as he joined me in the thick, green pool of grass.

"Ask yourself Ms. I-Love-To-Ignore-People. You're the one who ran off in the first place."

"That's just because I love to mess with you." I smirked as I let out a purposely loud exhale in exhaust as I fell back completely into the grass underneath us.

From the bright light of the sun above us, I closed my eyes only for a moment before I felt a wave of cool air hit my face only seconds later.

**Jack's POV**

As Kim fell backwards into the fluffy grass under us, she let out a purposely loud exhale to silently tell me she was exhausted from our chase just moments ago.

Matter of fact, I was still tired too.

It was a hard workout chasing after her.

Don't believe me?

_You_ try it.

See how long you can even keep up!

I saw her put her hand on her forehead, checking her temperature as the sun gazed down at us.

Seeing she shut her eyes for the slightest moment, I repositioned myself carefully above her in a pushup position, keeping my distance while at the same time, being close enough so we could talk normally without any issues.

She then opened her eyes, her big brown eyes staring at me in surprise as I had a smirk grin on my face.

As we both continued to eye one another, Kim more specifically watching me in suspicion, she raised her eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Providing you shade since you're whining."

"I am _NOT _whining!" she protested as I gave her a '_Really?'_ look.

"I'm not!"

"_Sure_ Kimmy…"

"Don't call me that."

"Or what Kimberly?"

"You seriously want to die don't you?"

"Well, if I go, I might as well have fun with it." I said, sneering at her as she rolled her eyes.

We both knew she hated being referred to by both her nickname and her full name.

Both made her feel, well, girly.

Being more of a tomboy, she made it clear that only specific people who get her permission can call her by one of those names, and I was _not _one of those people.

Heck, she even had the principal of the school call her by "Kim".

That proves how much she got to people about that.

I remember the time as if it was yesterday when a substitute almost called her by her full name in front of the whole class and also in front of me for the first time.

Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I were all engaged in a dispute about something completely irrelevant as the sub was taking roll.

Kim and Jerry were currently the two that were both arguing the matter when Kim did something that completely amazed me.

As Kim's name was called, she immediately stopped arguing and over all the loud noise and disruptions, Kim looked over to the teacher.

Seeing her lip curl to say the second half of her name which Kim did _not_ want, she took immediate action.

Not only did Kim cut her off, politely of course, she also made sure it was just before the last two syllables of her name could be said.

Because she raised her hand at the same time, the teacher quickly recognized her signal and smiled to her before moving on to the next student on the list.

From that day on, she's always introduced herself first-hand to the teacher to inform her to mark her name then and there.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I blinked a few times to see Kim snapping her finger in front of my face, calling out my name in annoyance.

I shook my head slightly to clear my head then asked "Yeah?"

"Are you gonna get up off me or stare at me?"

**Kim's POV**

What was Jack's deal?

Was he in like some sort of trance or something?

Jack's been hovering over me for the last minute or so without saying a word or moving a muscle.

His eyes remained glued to me as I stared back, puzzled from his strange actions.

Since he seemed too frozen, I tried calling out his name.

Of course I got nowhere, so I then started calling out his name louder, snapping my finger in his face as he finally snapped out of whatever he was in.

He then asked me after shaking his head "Yeah?"

"Are you gonna get up off me or stare at me?" I asked, folding my arms as he smirked.

"I chose the second one."

"Flattering? Yes. Right answer? No."

"Aw come on, it's not a bad option!" he protested, a laughable grin taking over his face.

"I'm serious-"

"I'm serious too!" he countered, cutting me off.

"Don't make me hit you."

"Hey, you hit me, I fall on you. Not a good idea." He laughed as I took a nice, deep breath in irritation.

"We both know you can handle a hit Jack."

"Yeah, but I haven't been feeling good this morning and-"

"Shut it Jack." I muttered as he laughed in amusement.

"Man, I'm starting to miss when you rarely talked to me."

"Your mistake." He smirked once again.

Ok, I'll tell you this.

If he wasn't my best friend, he'd have a knee to his "_Happy Meal_" right about now.

"Jack, please get up. I've got better things to do than be on the ground. I don't even have a good reason to!"

"Ok one, that hurts Kimmy. Second of all, I can give you plenty of good reasons why you should be here."

"Name one."

"I'm awesome."

"And?"

"We're best friends."

"I'm gonna need better than that Jack."

"Because you should remember how many people would die to be in your position right now."

"Ooh! Being trapped underneath an idiot is real enjoyable!" I said, sarcasm smeared over my words as I gave him a fake smile to enhance my point.

"Seriously! We both know you've seen people do weird and funny stuff to try and get to me."

"Ok, I had to admit, seeing Lindsay trip down the stairs at school was gold…"

"See! I gave you three incredibly good reasons! Now be appreciative Crawford."

"Yeah? Well because of you, I'm gonna have to take a shower early."

"Either way you'll have to since your lying on grass."

"Can you be any more infuriating?"

"Actually yes, want to see?"

"No! I'm good…" I said, suddenly alarmed as he laughed once again.

I just wanted to get off the ground and with him being so annoying at the moment, it was hard enough as it is to even attempt to get up.

This was becoming enough.

I lightly banged my head back on the ground in exasperation repeatedly, Jack looking at me oddly as I continued to do this.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hitting my head."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping I'll get a concussion and you'll take me inside."

Just then, he balanced himself on one arm and held my head still for a few moments with the other, keeping me from doing this.

"Ok, if you want me to move just ask."

"Ok then." I calmly told him as he put his arm back down.

"Jack, will you please move?"

"No."

"Dear God Jack! Will you move?!"

"I'm good."

"Don't you ever get tired of holding yourself?"

"Not really. Have you seen these guns lately?" he asked, referring to his arms which he moved slightly to let me know he was talking about them.

"Yes I have actually. You like to flaunt them around in the dojo by being the only guy to not wear a shirt half the time."

**Jack's POV**

"Oh, so you've noticed." I said, winking at her as she pushed me lightly with the palms of her hands in my stomach.

After taking a new breath to re-collect the air I previously had inside me before I was hit, I asked her "Sheesh Kim! Do you want me to get winded out and fall?"

"No, I want you to _MOVE_!" she argued as I chuckled.

This was so fun messing with her.

I guess bottling up all my irritation really takes its toll when I have nobody to aggravate.

Wanting to know what she'd do to move me, I told her "Make me."

With a smirk and a wink, she returned the favor as she grabbed my shirt, pulled me down, and did the unthinkable.

She kissed me.

She actually kissed me!

Because I was so flabbergasted from her anomalous behavior, I thought I was dreaming.

Even I, being her best friend, couldn't resist the fact that it was just incredible.

Laugh if you want, but I felt like I was cloud nine.

More specifically, I felt... right.

To my disappointment, about ten seconds of bliss later, she let go of my shirt and pushed me back, making me fall flat on my butt in front of her.

As I stood there astonished from what just happened, she leaned back up, stood up, then smirked as she began to walk away.

It took me a few seconds for my mind to accept what just happened and when I did, I sprang up from my spot and jogged to meet up with Kim who was almost at the back door to my house.

Just as I saw her put her hand on the door, I yelled out her name, hoping she'd stop.

When she heard me call her name, she froze in her spot until I caught up to her.

As she heard me closely approaching, she turned around to meet me as I came to a stop.

"Kim, what was that?"

"A way to get you off me." She smirked as she turned around, putting her hand on the door.

Before she could pull open the door, I pressed my hand on the door beside her.

From at behind her, I couldn't see her facial expression which made me nervous.

"Kim, I need to know…"I began as she turned around, smirk wiped clean from her face.

"Was that real?"

"What do you mean?"

"_What do you mean_? Kim, what just happened back there! What else would I be referring to right now?!"

"I don't know. What?"

Ok, I knew now she was trying to avoid my question.

Knowing she probably wouldn't answer, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I kissed her.

Simple as that.

In one swift movement, I quickly came close to her, making her stumble backwards into the door where my lips met her's.

Gently holding her back by her hips, I leaned her against the door as eventually a few seconds later, she moved her arms around my neck.

The temperature of the air seemed to rise around us as we continued this for probably a straight minute before the need for air became unbearable.

At the same time, we both separated, breathing hard as I stared down at her.

I knew she could tell I was awaiting her answer, but I also knew she was at a mixture of words.

Referring to the kiss we had just shared, I answered her last question.

"That. Was _THAT_ real?" I asked, bringing up the question for the second time.

"Does this answer your question?"

Answering my question without another word, she kissed me again, this time only for a few seconds.

Though it was short, it still felt the same as the first.

Like heaven… literally.

When she broke the kiss, this time waiting for what I was going to say next, I told her "You know I really like apples?"

After laughing at my random response to the kiss, she responded "No, why?"

"Because, that's what led me to my best friend, the girl I fell in love with." I grinned as her smile grew wider.

"You know, I actually like skateboards."

"Why?" I asked, confusedly staring at her.

"Because it led you back to me." She smiled back as she kissed me once again.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust Is A Must Part One

**Livin' Life To It's Fullest Chapter 3 Trust is a Must Part 1**

**Heyy everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had writers block on this and was trying to work on my one-shot story. Four stories at once is a bucket load! Anyways, I have good and bad news. Bad news is that I will be losing internet for a month, more or less (most likely more) due to the fact I'm moving. Sad I know! The good news is that during this hiatus as you may call it, I will be using the time to write some chapters for my stories. So when I come back, I should be updating two every other week like I've been trying to lol. I hope you all don't hate me for making you all wait for so long. Now, so I don't delay you any longer, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and super duper important AN at the end of the chapter :) REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

It was a dark, quiet night.

The Wasabi Warriors were on their yearly vacation and had decided just to go camping.

After enjoying their daily activities which consisted of grilling, swimming in the lake, and so on, they were now gathered around the bonfire and enjoying one another's company.

Because for a moment they actually were bored, Rudy decided to rent kayaks and to make things interesting, he decided to hold a race.

Knowing he would be on the winning team if he chose his team, he paired Kim and Jack in his group while Milton, Jerry, and Eddie sat in the other group.

It was obvious they were outmatched skill wise since all the members of Rudy's group consisted of black belts, though physically and mentally, they were about equal.

After taking a practice round of trying to steer the boat, they somewhat all knew how to move the thing.

"Gosh darn it Jack! I said paddle on your LEFT, _not_ your right!" the blond screamed to the brunette as she smacked his shoulder.

"Well if you were paddling with us and not just sitting there, we wouldn't have this problem now would we?"

"Actually, we would since you can't even tell right from left! Dimwit…"

I did say somewhat didn't I?

The scorching sun that day made most of the warriors to pop a sweat after only a few minutes of work.

Because of this, Eddie informed Rudy he was hungry, as always.

Sadly for the group, Rudy's boat held the food which meant they had to get the boats closer to each other.

They worked for minutes on end, trying to line their boats up side by side.

Literally ten minutes later, they managed to get them next to one another.

Deciding they now were all hungry from all the restless work they had done in the past hour, everyone grabbed some sort of food, whether it be a sandwich or a snack of some sort, they each ate something.

Just then, as if cued, Jerry hollered out "Race!"

While the two younger black belts face palmed and groaned in annoyance, Rudy and Jerry stood up and cheered as Jerry did his signature "Whoo!" followed with a high-five in which he gave Rudy.

Being the person she was, a few seconds of screaming later, Kim did something that didn't really surprise Jack who sat behind her.

After leaning over to her right slightly, she shoved Jerry, who was currently still standing, sending him overboard and into the murky water below.

When Jerry surfaced, you could hear him muttering words angrily to himself in Spanish while everyone who was dry burst out into laughter including Kim, who smirked to herself the second he screamed.

The only person not to laugh was Jerry for obvious reasons.

Oh the memories…

Anyways, their previous activities ignored, they all were all sitting around the camp fire, relaxing and chatting to one another.

With the sun being just over an hour away from setting, all the warriors were beginning to settle down for the night.

The sound of multiple chirping crickets and the crackling of the burning bonfire before them filled the air as they all were currently sitting in a circle.

Each person had their assigned fold-up camping chair and had a seating order they chose themselves.

They sat in the order of Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Jack, Kim, and finishing up the circle sat Milton.

Due to the fact that some warriors were closer to each other than others, they all decided their seating order based off of this.

Just then as Jack asked Kim a question concerning the rest of the camping trip, Rudy spoke up and silenced the group to make an announcement.

**Kim's POV**

Just as Jack and I were currently talking about our plans for the rest of our camping trip, Rudy cut us off and cleared his throat loudly, signaling he had something to say.

Once the five of us all gave our attention to him, he began. "Ok everyone. I just have a few words I wanted to say. As you all know, I've planned this trip for you guys as a present from me to you for working so hard-"

"You mean the trip that Bobby paid for and gave to us for working so hard?" I said, correcting him as he glared at me slightly.

Through clenched teeth, he forced out "Yes Kim, the trip that Bobby gave us."

I then smirked to myself as I leaned back into my chair, sinking into the fabric as I motioned him to continue on.

You could tell with ease that Rudy was slightly embarrassed from the flushed look on his face, but after collecting himself, he continued on.

"Anyways, I wanted to announce something that I'm pretty sure will get a few of you jumping for joy."

Hearing this come from Rudy made us all focus in more and listen carefully to him as he explained his news to us.

"Jerry? Eddie? Milton?"

The second he said their names, they instantly sat up in their chairs, eyeing him suspense as he grinned widely.

I could literally see a bead of sweat roll down Milton's forehead as Jerry tapped his foot in anxiety.

The nervousness in the room seemed to thicken by the second, making it even unbearable for everyone, even the people Rudy wasn't referring to.

"You've advanced to the next belt!"

A roar of applause came from the entire group as I smiled at their winnings.

Jerry jumped up from his spot and did a victory back flip followed by his signature "Whoo!" while Eddie and Milton high-fived, only to cringe in pain as their hands stung from the rough collision.

**Jack's POV**

When Rudy informed Jerry, Eddie and Milton that they moved up a belt, I felt a grin creep onto my face.

I turned to Kim who too had a wide smile as she watched the three's reactions to the news.

When I turned back to the group, I followed Kim's actions and watched them as they all quickly did an act of celebration.

Rudy on the other hand laughed in amusement as he watched the three green belts rejoice in enthusiasm.

When the three finally calmed, somewhat, down, they all sat down and Rudy brought out some supplies for us to begin making some hotdogs.

The second he offered everyone to go and begin making some dinner, Jerry and Eddie raced to the snacks table and began cooking their hotdogs over the flames of the fire in less than a minute.

Once they left the picnic table, I opened my hand out to Kim as I asked her "Wanna go get a snack?"

As she turned to me, she first looked at my hand before smiling as she put her hand in mine.

Without warning, she then stood up first and pulled me up from my seat, yanking me forwards and crashing into her as we both laughed.

I then took her other hand in mine as pulled her to me, pecking her lips with a kiss as I heard a groan erupt in the silent air of the night.

"Really bro? Save the PDA for behind a tree or something." Jerry said as he put an arm over his eyes to cover them, obviously from the scene before him.

After he said that, we both rolled our eyes as I led her to the table.

I grabbed the container of hotdogs while she turned to grab the metal sticks to toast our hotdogs with.

Once she grabbed the sticks and I opened the container to the hotdogs, we each took one, skewered it through our rods, then went to sit back down.

While Kim held her hotdog above the fire, I preferred a rather different idea of cooking my hotdog.

Because there was a ring around the fire, I leaned the metal stick up against the ring and just let it sit.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a confused look on Kim's face as she watched me put the hotdog in its place then lean back in my chair.

Her face showed an internal debate inside her head as she watched the fire slowly cook her food.

When I noticed she was going to speak, most likely about why I'm cooking my hotdog like I am, I sat up in my seat like Kim and grabbed her hand that held the stick.

I knew she could feel my gaze linger towards her as I moved her hand, whispering to her as I did so "Keep it further from the fire. Put it closer to the embers in the core. It'll take longer, but it'll be worth it."

When I stopped moving her arm, letting it go in the area I recommended for her, she turned to face me as I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing the flames from the fire dance within them as a warm smile appeared on my face.

Breaking eye contact for the slightest second to remove the rod from her hand and into a position like mine, leaning against the fire ring, I quickly turned back to her.

**Kim's POV**

Just then, as if the moment couldn't have been better between Jack and I, the sound of a howl broke our gaze and made a chill go down our spines.

Not just any howl, but a wolf's.

The whole campsite froze in terror as everyone got quiet.

Before I could even register the sound, Jack already turned his head in the direction of the sound's source.

There was another howl, this time way closer than before.

They warriors weren't stupid.

Hearing this made both Jack and Kim simultaneously shoot up to a standing position along with the rest of the gang.

Taking control of the situation, Rudy, who was standing beside the table, grabbed some nearby fillet knives from the other night and slowly made his way to the group ordering everyone as he did so.

"Ok everybody, stay calm and get in a circle."

Being frozen in fear, Jack took my hand and motioned me behind him as the rest of the guys formed a circle around me.

While Jack got in a crouched, protective position in front of me, I removed my hand from him as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I quickly turned around and saw Rudy holding out a knife for me to grab.

Immediately after grabbing ahold of it in the palm of my hand, he whispered to me "Give this to Jack."

With a quick nod of the head, I turned back around and whispered his name in his ear to get his attention.

He tilted his head slightly so he could see me in his peripheral vision as I handed him the knife.

Just then as he turned his head back to the dense, thick cluster of trees before us, I looked over his shoulder to see something.

Through the thick camouflage of the forest, both Jack and I saw before them a pair of hypnotizing, yellow eyes staring directly at us.

Just then we both heard a twig snap to our left.

As we all turned to the source of the sound, we could see another wolf glaring at us from behind a shrub.

**Jack's POV**

With a single sniff of the nose, I detected in the seven wolves in the area.

Assuming it was probably a whole pack, I studied each direction more carefully.

In all, I ended up finding five more pairs of eyes lingering in distances that varied.

I quickly turned to Kim for a second who eyed me nervously, unsure of what to do as fear slowly began to set in.

I could hear her heart beat slowly rising, increasing in tempo as the distance between the wolves and us decreased.

Seeing there was no other way, I took a risk.

I began to think about the different, negative outcomes of the situation.

What if they came at her and I couldn't do anything?

What if they attack her and I'm unable to help as the wolves fought to snap my neck?

What if the wolves all pounced on her defenseless body and clawed at her, a shrill shriek echoing in the air as she takes her last and final breath?

Because my thoughts got more and more detailed as I thought of each scenario, both my heart rate and breathing sped up in anger as I closed my eyes.

What were brown moments ago, were now a golden yellow and what were previously normal adult teeth, were now sharper and contained long, pointed teeth.

I then felt myself threaten to turn.

I felt my muscles ripple more as they threatened to rip my shirt off, my other half trying to force me into changing form.

I knew Kim was watching me and if I showed too much of a sign of transforming, she would most likely notice.

Just then as if I felt like I couldn't hold myself any longer, I felt a hand slip into mine.

I easily recognized the warm, soft hand squeezing mine.

I then felt Kim lean up against my back and use her other hand to grip my shoulder as she whispered my name to me once again.

Knowing I had to calm down some more so she wouldn't catch the growl in my voice, I took a few deep breaths before responding through clenched teeth "Yeah Kim?"

As I awaited her to respond, I clenched down on my jaw as I struggled to keep myself contained as I listened to the growls of the wolves around us, snarling their teeth at us as a warning.

Seeing the wolf in front of us slowly approach us, I began to squeeze down on my empty hand with bone-crushing strength as firmly as I closed my eyes.

**Kim's POV**

"Yeah Kim?" I could only watch for the past few minutes as I watched Jack move his body slightly in the most fluid motions.

I watched as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his body rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern as I saw him tense.

Because I couldn't see his face and understand what was going on with him, I just squeezed both his hand and his shoulder I was gripping before telling him "I love you."

As I bit my lip in anxiety from what would happen next, I soon noticed Jack stand more at ease.

His breathing slowed a good deal and he didn't seem as tense.

Bring my attention back to the wolves before us, I saw the one infront of us snarl before something unusual happened.

One moment the wolf was fine, angry as ever, but the next, he's whimpering with his tail between his legs.

As that wolf took off in the opposite direction, the others followed behind as they ran off.

Seeing they were officially gone, I quickly made my way infront of Jack who had his head down.

As I stood in front of him, I tried to look at his face, but failed when his shaggy brown hair blocked my view.

Because I wanted him to face me, I squeezed my hand which was still in his and asked him "Jack, are you ok?"

He didn't move a single muscle.

Since he was unresponsive, I used my other hand and placed it on his chest as I got closer to him.

To my disappointment, I still couldn't get a view of his face even from how close I was.

I needed to see his face and I _needed _to know he was ok.

I couldn't wait any longer.

Without hesitation, I removed my hand from his and used my now free hand to lift his head.

When I saw his face, his eyes snapped open and he stared at me wide-eyed.

As I stood there, confused to death, I repeated my question once again.

Though it took him a few seconds to force something out, he finally responded and told me "I love you too."

Even though it wasn't the answer I was technically looking for, I couldn't help but embrace him in a hug.

He dropped the knife in slight surprise, but soon complied as he returned the favor.

As I felt his warmth wrap around me, I couldn't help but let a single tear slip my eye in relief as he deepened the hug.

When we eventually separated, we both look one another in the eye before turning to the rest of the group who were currently standing in their same positions, unsure of what just happened was real or just some sort of a nightmare.

**Jack's POV**

Once Kim said that to me, I could feel myself calming down and after a few moments, could even feel my body relaxing.

The knife in my hand came loose from my tight grasp and because I was now calmed enough, I snapped my eyes open to the wolf before us and glared at him furiously.

To enhance my point to the wolf, I lifted my lip slightly, showing him my fangs as only seconds later, he whimpered in defeat.

Following the one wolf, who I now assumed was the pack leader, they all slowly began to back off, earning a confused look from Kim behind me.

Following the leader, they ran off into the deepness of the woods and disappeared from our sight in mere seconds.

As I tried to use an image of Kim to calm me down to my normal state, I closed my eyes and draped my head downwards as I slowly came down to my normal self.

Kim tried calling me and asked me "Jack, are you ok?"

Because I knew I my eyes still hadn't returned to its neutral form, I kept my eyes closed, trying my best to not let her catch even a single glance of my face.

A few moments later she must have soon grew impatient as she removed her hand from mine and lifted my head, and just as she did so, my eyes shot open.

Just as if cued, my eyes returned to normal just seconds before she was able to see my eyes.

She repeated her question again, in hopes that I'd answer her, but instead, I said something else.

I instead said "I love you too."

I knew it wasn't the first answer she was looking for, but because she seemed desperate to hear me talk, she smiled as she buried into me, wrapping her arms around me as I did the same to her just after dropping the knife to the ground.

As I dropped it, I felt a sharp pain radiate from my hand.

While hugging her, I moved my hand into view and when I did, I saw a long, narrow cut slanting across the palm of my hand.

Because of the deepness of the wound, some blood oozed out but because nobody noticed, I put my hand down to my side, hiding it slightly behind my back.

When we separated, we both turned to the group who was currently recovering from the recent event.

Seconds later, Kim turned to me and went to grab ahold of my hand, most likely to lead me back to either the tent or the fire when I pulled back.

Since she reached for my injured hand that I cut just moments ago, I tried to avoid having her notice it.

Sadly, I failed.

Because I pulled back, she looked me in the eye with concerned eyes before looking back at my hand, grabbing it gently as her eyes widened.

After examining my hand for a few moments, she looked at the knife that lied on the ground, slightly deformed from my tight grip on it.

With one final glance into my eyes, she jogged over to the table, grabbed the first aid kit, and then led me to another table located at the other empty campsite across from the Wasabi Warrior's.

Without hesitation, I got her clue to sit down and I did as she opened to the box.

While she grabbed some gauze, I sat down on the bench, legs dangling over opposite sides as I sat on it sideways to face her.

When she grabbed all the necessary items from the first aid, she sat down just like me and began her work cleaning up the laceration.

As she dabbed the wound with a cloth to clean up the blood, she asked me "Why did this happen?"

I stared at her intently with confused eyes as I responded back "What?" in confusion.

"Why did you hold onto the knife you cut yourself and not only that, but to dent it as well?"

Because I couldn't tell her for her safety at the moment, I said nothing as I simple shrugged my shoulders.

I knew I didn't need what she wasn't about to do next, but if I didn't accept it, she would squeeze me like an anaconda until I gave up what was going on.

When she poured the disinfectant on my hand, my hand burned to the point that it practically made me say "Ow, ow, ow!"

Even though I showed obvious signs of pain, Kim's face remained blank as she wrapped my hand and stood up without another word.

Because her odd behavior, I called her name, hoping she'd turn around.

After she closed the container, she inhaled and exhaled deeply once before turning on her heel to face me.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! If you haven't noticed Brewer, we were just almost mauled by a pack of wolves and even since my boyfriend has barely spoken and it's freaking me out!"

"Kim-"

"No, I want to know what's up with you! Were you scared? It's nothing to be ashamed of if you were-" she said as she began making assumptions.

Because I didn't want her going on about this for any longer, I cut her off and told her "Kim! I'm fine, I wasn't scared I was just- I need to relax. I just want to forget that ever happened."

I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was practically begging me to tell her but because I just wasn't ready to tell her, I told her something different.

I knew from the look on her face that she knew I was lying, and though it hurt me to see her like she was, I knew I couldn't tell her.

After what just happened tonight, I couldn't.

She would be too afraid of me and probably never speak to me again.

With one last attempt to plead me with her eyes, she looked at me one last time before giving up, accepting my lie for the time being.

She then grabbed the first aid in her hand and walked back to the campsite with me following behind.

While she put the medical kit away, I sat down in my chair and sat there silently staring at the fire, earning weird looks from the rest of the gang who watched as Kim sat down beside me, also saying nothing as she slouched back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest as she too stared at the fire at her feet.

Nothing from that point on was worth explaining.

We all sat around the fire in silence for a good ten minutes with all the food packed up in Rudy's van for the night.

Well, all except for the marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers.

**Kim's POV**

Why was Jack lying to me?

He neverlies... _never_.

That's what scared me even more.

Jack has always been honest since the first day I met him.

Whether it was on which outfit to wear or his opinion on something that happened earlier… he always told the truth and I could see it in his eyes whenever he did.

This was the first time he's never had that same look in his eyes.

Because I didn't want to worry about this at the moment, I quickly closed the first aid kit and left with him hot on my trail.

When we arrived back at the campsite, the four guys silenced their conversation as they saw Jack and I come back.

While I went to put the medical kit away, Jack went straight to his chair, leaned back, then looked off into the fire as he said nothing to the confused group around him.

Not much longer later I walked to my seat, slouched back, and folded my arms over my chest as I too stared into the fire as the whole camp was silent.

After the event that happened about a half hour ago, Rudy called the main office of the campsite and informed them of the attack from the wolves.

They called a special animal control team to escort the creatures out of the park area and deeper into the forest so they wouldn't harm anyone else and because we were now all assured that we were safe, we all sat around the campfire comfortably.

We slowly but surely returned to our normal selves and in no time were laughing and joking like we were before the attack.

Well, everyone except Jack and I.

We still didn't say anything to one another since our conversation earlier and quite frankly, I didn't want to talk to him either at the moment.

Because of this, Jack talked to Eddie and Jerry while I chatted to Milton and Rudy since they were closer to me.

The sun was now down below the horizon and night time had fully taken over the sky.

It's been about an hour since the attack and the sky was now pitch black except for the millions of stars that lit up the night sky.

In hopes to brighten the mood of all of us, Rudy announced that we were now making s'mores.

The minute the supplies were pulled out, Jerry and Eddie rushed to the table and already began making their dessert.

After Milton got his s'more, Rudy insisted that we got a marshmallow.

"Kim? Jack? Aren't you going to get one?" he asked as he held up the bag of marshmallows in his hand for us to see.

Simultaneously, I mumbled "I'm good." while Jack muttered "No thanks." causing Rudy to groan in a childish manner.

He did a loud groan in annoyance before whining to us "Come on! I know what happened earlier was crazy but we can't spend the rest of this trip like this!"

"Yes, we can." I said, correcting him as I raised my index finger in protest.

After groaning once again, Rudy then turned to Milton who was sitting beside me for help.

"Milton, can you please help me out here?"

"Well, actually, I have a matter of my own I need to worry about." he informed him as he stood up and walked over to him.

He then whispered something in his ear and after he finished, Rudy said out loud "No Milton, I'm not going to drive you to the bathroom."

"Come on Rudy! You know I have a weak bladder!"

"Then go behind a tree or something! We are in the middle of nowhere Milton and the nearest restroom is a good twenty minutes away." Rudy informed Milton as he pointed to a nearby tree behind him.

"Rudy, you know I can't and I won't. All the germs and debris it's just- please?"

After a quick stare down between the two, Rudy exhaled loudly in hopes to show his frustration as he stomped childishly over to the four of us.

"Ok, I'll be right back everyone. Milton is insisting that I take him to the bathroom. Does anyone else want to go?"

Just then as the question was popped, Jerry turned around, mouth filled to the brim with his marshmallows as he quickly stood up and made his way to Rudy.

When he tried to get up, he tripped on a twig before regaining his balance.

He hopped his way over to Rudy, doing dancing worse than mine as he said "I do yo. That soda from earlier has finally raced down the track and it's on its way to the finish line."

He then jumped oddly in the air a few times, legs clenched tight before he ran to the car, tapping his foot in annoyance as his bladder tried to get the best of him.

While Rudy dug his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door, Jerry looked over at Jack, Eddie and I as we all snickered at his actions.

Seeing this, he then yelled in a higher pitched voice "Eddie, you're coming with."

"But I don't have to-" he said, attempting to protest before he was cut off by the dancing Latino.

"Eddie!"

With a grunt of effort, he sat up, ate his undercooked marshmallow, and then made his way to the vehicle.

The second he unlocked the door, he ran inside and Eddie followed only to enter the other back door opposite of his side.

Moments later, they then drove off and were on their way, driving down the dirt road to the other side of the camping park where the restrooms were located.

**Jack's POV**

When Rudy and the three guys left, I took a moment to reflect on what happened between Kim and I earlier.

Less than a minute later, I knew what I did was wrong, but also knew now wasn't the time to tell here.

What was I supposed to do?

I thought about this for minutes on end when I was interrupted by Kim's voice.

"I'm sorry."

I looked over at her in surprise of her choice of words.

"You're sorry? Why should you be sorry? I'm the one that's been acting strange. If there's anyone that should be sorry it's me."

"I was pushing you into telling me something that you weren't ready to. Matter of fact, I probably wasn't going to be told whatever it wasn't I?"

"Well, I-"

"Jack, please, _please_ don't lie to me."

"No, at least not for a while."

Saying that made her face drop just ever so slightly.

It took her a few seconds to recollect herself and figure out the right words to say, but when she did, it caused a stinging pain in my chest.

"Look Jack, I don't know if we should-"

Quickly catching what her sentence was leading to, I quickly cut her off and said "Wait!"

She then stared at me, surprised look on her face as I stood up in front of her.

"Please, don't say what I think you're gonna say."

"How can I not Jack? I'm not saying we have to break up, I'm just saying maybe we should take a break…" she trailed off as my eyes widened.

"W-wha? A break? Kim, I don't know what I'd do without you now that I met you! I love you for god's sake!"

After saying this, I began to pace speedily back and forth in front of the fire.

"Is there anything I can-?" I began before I cut myself, an idea hitting me.

I quickly turned to Kim who continued to sit there, confused from my actions as I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up.

"Kim, I can't lose you and if it means telling you the truth, then so be it."

"Jack you don't have to, I mean, I shouldn't have probed you for it anyways."

"That's just it Kim! I was too scared to tell you!"

I now felt multiple drops of sweat roll down my forehead as I continued on.

"I was scared that you'd run away or that you'd leave me and even worse, never speak to me again."

To make a point, I flailed my arms around in various directions as I said specific things.

Kim eyed me, both intrigued and anxious from the words spilling from my mouth.

"Jack, no matter what it is I'd never think of you as any different than you are now. I don't care if it was a sick prank, cheating on a test, or even burning down someone's house! Nothings gonna change me or my opinion of you."

"Well, you'd be surprised how many people said that to me before they ran off, left me, and/or even left the state, sometimes even the country." I mumbled as I looked down at my feet as the painful memories from my past flooded me.

"Well, that's them, not me." she said as she took a step closer, grabbing my hand that _wasn't _bandaged as she did so.

I knew this was going to happen eventually.

The secret had to come out sooner or later.

I looked deep into her dark brown eyes as she pleaded once again.

"Jack, if there's one thing you can do right now, its trust me. I trust you 100% and I want to have that same trust back. Please."

It made my heart split when I heard her voice crack when she said "Please."

I knew this was messing with her mentally, physically, and emotionally as it did to me.

I also knew she was right.

If I didn't tell her, my life with her would soon stack up on a plate of lies.

That is what made me make my decision.

I took a deep, shaky breath before I told her one last thing.

"Come with me."

* * *

**Heyy everyone, I don't know if you've heard yet, but it was released yesterday evening that Olivia Holt (Kim from KI) and Austin North (Ricky Weaver from KI) are co-starring in a show together! It's called I Didn't Do It. EEK! :D For more info and updates, follow my IG and twitter! (Both are KAD900) P.s. I WILL FOLLOW BACK! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Trust Is A Must Part Two

**Livin' Life To It's Fullest Chapter 4 Trust Is A Must Part 2**

**Heyy everyone! Sorry for the delay. I'm moving in about two weeks and I needed to start packing my stuff since I haven't started yet. Along with this story, I'm updating m other three stories Knockout, Assassination, and Total Recall. Because Total Recall is my newest story, I would highly recommend you all go check it out and tell me what you think. Though Kim is not in the beginning, well, not specifically anyways, she will be very soon. Besides that, I would like to delay you no further. Here is part two to the cliffy! I hope you all enjoy! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**DJ Double T**- I will be updating soon and hopefully more often :)

**KarateGirl77**- Thank you! :)

**melitza253r.s**- I will be! I'm glad you're liking the story!

**MercyandLove**- I'm glad you love it. I work very hard on this one, especially when it comes to thinking up ideas lol.

**Guest**- Whenever I repost, that means I found an error on my story and fixed it. Sometimes when I re-read it the next day, I find an error or something I want to fix. That's why it shows up as "updated". I hope you continue to enjoy this and Speed!

**Sarah Mia 13**- I wasn't thinking Teen Wolf exactly for this, but I do indeed love that show. I'm actually addicted at the moment lol. I guess seeing that gave me the motivation to write a werewolf-themed chapter! :)

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After I told Kim to follow me, I took off in the direction that led to a more deserted area of the campgrounds for the sake of privacy.

After a minute or two of leading Kim through the thick debris, I stopped in an open clearing as Kim did the same.

I turned around to face her as she looked closer at the surrounding area.

Taking notice of the fact that we were obviously somewhere deep in the forest, she asked "Where are we?"

In response to hearing that, I walked up to her, closing most of the gap between us.

"In the middle of the forest."

"And why are we here?"

"For secrecy."

After saying that, I could tell she was on edge slightly as I assumed her stomach started to twist and turn in unease as it always did when she was nervous.

There was a few seconds of pure silence as we stared at one another before I asked "Are you sure you want to see this?"

"If it will make you trust me, I guess so." she informed me as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

After hearing her words, I nodded as I looked at the ground for a split moment before looking back up at Kim in the eye.

As a precaution as to what would happen in the near future, I thought it was only fair to warn her of the situation.

"If you ever feel like you need to leave, run, whatever you call it, the camp is in that direction, but I need your help if you want to see this." I explained as I pointed behind her, causing her to turn to look.

I could tell from the situation that she did indeed have a slight hesitation, but it soon vanished as I took a single step forwards.

Like every other heated kiss we've shared, I've had to always hold back in order for my secret to be kept.

That is the very exact reason why Kim has always teased me about the face I make during and after the kiss.

Though I didn't mean to, my face was always scrunched up slightly as I raised my eyebrows.

I never knew exactly why, but that's what happened, and even though it was _very_ unattractive in my opinion, Kim didn't mind the little flaw.

As our lips moved together in sync, it soon deepened became more intense as intentioned.

Because we were close to one, I gently pushed Kim back into the tree behind her.

In seconds of doing this, Kim snaked her fingers around my neck and curled her fingers in-between my hair.

As a reaction to this, I grabbed onto her waist, pulling her closer to me, if that was even possible.

I felt my eyes turn to its golden color from under their lids as I felt the kiss begin to fill with something more than usual.

Something we haven't truly had in our kisses before.

Love, lust, and… confusion?

Pretty acceptable if you ask me considering the situation we both were in.

When the kiss then began to deepen even more, I started to have thoughts similar to earlier flash through my mind.

The first one was of Kim calling my name.

Then the next, a vision of Kim coming face to face with the pack of wolves.

Her face showed much fear and I could practically hear her heart beat rising.

She slowly backed away until she bumped her back into the trunk of a tree.

Then another that skipped to the first wolf's assault.

My mind went on overdrive as various thoughts similar to earlier raced through my head at blazing speeds.

I knew could tell I roughening up, but kept her lips to mine as I felt my own heart beat increase.

I felt my teeth morph to their wolf-like form as I felt them grow.

Due to the lack of air, my breathing too increased like her and began to get more severe by the second.

Then the worst vision flashed through my mind, just like before, I saw Kim on the ground, blood dripping down her flawless face as she cried out my name for help.

The imagery of the wolves ruthlessly mauling her made me feel as if I was about to go berserk.

Then the screams stopped.

At that very moment, I felt myself go out of control.

My body begin to shift and I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I quickly separated myself from Kim, as I backed up, doubling over in pain as I lost control.

**Kim's POV**

As we kissed, I soon felt it deepen and deepen by the second and probably after a minute in, I felt Jack get rougher with his style.

Because it felt right, I didn't separate and instead entangled my hands in his hair tighter.

Just then as our mouths battled for dominance over one another, I felt something sharp graze by my tongue.

Ignoring it for the time being, I continued to kiss him even as the need for air became almost unbearable.

Just then as we were probably at the three minute mark, Jack quickly separated from me and took a few steps back.

He groaned, pain evident in his voice as he doubled over.

He then let out a loud yell in agony as I caught sight of what grazed my tongue earlier.

In his mouth, now lied four large fang-like teeth along with the others that were sharpened to a thin point.

Through the various things happening to him at once, he managed to get out through gritted teeth "Get back!"

Though it was nerve-racking to hear him say that, I did as I was ordered and took a good five steps back.

His shirt then ripped off in a ruthless manner as his bare skin soon covered it's self in fur.

He then did the one thing that made a single chill go down my spine as my body uncontrollably forced me to swallow.

There was a loud growl an in less than a second, I watched as his morphed into the head the head similar of a wolf's.

Just then as I assumed he had morphed into what was guessed, but not yet believed to be a werewolf, he looked me deep in the eyes before ran off.

As he looked into my eyes, my already dilated eyes widened even more as I felt my heart skip a beat.

Because I wanted to make sure he was ok, I took off after him, running full speed through the dense trees as I followed the trail of broken tree branches and animalistic growling ahead of me.

I could indeed see through the darkness of the night that Jack was running faster than me, most likely because of his current form as he dashed through the trees left and right.

Though I eventually lost him because of his speed, I continued sprinting in the same direction as I heard a loud splash not far ahead of me.

I ran for about thirty more seconds before I came face to face with the lake.

As I came to a halt at the edge of the water, I looked around, hoping to find him as I noticed something.

To my right, there was a row of small ripples erupting from the source as I looked closer.

"Jack?"

No answer.

I tried again calling his name, but when he didn't show any sign, I began to get nervous.

I then called his name one last time before a loud gasp was heard in front of me.

Jack was now breathing extremely hard as his upper half raised up above the water.

Everything from his waist and above remained above the water, though unlike earlier, his skin was now bare once again.

I watched as his chest heaved and puffed in exhaust as I did something that actually surprised myself.

Without a word being said between us, I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I ran into the water, not caring if I ruined my outfit or not.

In seconds I ran into him and because I hit him with so much force, he spun in his spot slightly as I wrapped my arms around him.

After separating once again, I pulled his forehead against mine, not minding that the water dripping down his face got on mine.

"You stayed."

I couldn't help but chuckle when he said that.

Just hearing those words made me smile alone as I told him "I'd never leave you."

**Jack's POV**

After hearing Kim say that to me in response as to what happened, my face which was previously neutral, turned into a mile-wide smile as I laughed nervously.

Through the vision in the corner of her eye, I saw she noticed my hand and saw the bandage that she put on me earlier, now dripping wet with the water that soaked within it.

She looked down at my bandage as I brought it up closer for her to see.

I urged her with my eyes to unravel it, not breaking eye contact as I turned my hand palm-side up.

Her eyes flickered back and forth between me and the bandage as she noticed the intimacy within me.

Listening to my silent plea, I watched as her hands slowly went to my hand and slowly began to unravel the wound.

In seconds, my bare skin was revealed and underneath, though unlike before, there was no cut to be seen.

My smile grew ever so slightly as I watched her astounded expression.

She was speechless, but luckily for me, it was in a good way.

She grabbed ahold of my hand and grazed her finger across it lightly, stroking it as her face still contained a look of amazement plastered across it.

She then brought her attention back to me as her gaze met mine.

"As much as I'm really enjoying this moment right now, I think we should head back. Rudy's probably looking for us."

"I don't think he'd mind." I said smiling, holding out my hand to her as an invitation to join me.

Just then as she intertwined her hands with mine between us, I pulled her down on top of me, knocking me backwards, sending both of us in the water.

As soon as I hit the ground with a rough thud, Kim, who was on top of smirked before connecting her lips to mine.

Because the need for air was in great demand from our lungs, about thirty seconds later we resurfaced.

As Kim brushed most of the hair from her face, I shook my hair recklessly to get rid of the extra water, a chuckle escaping from her lips as she laughed at my actions.

After doing so, I motioned her to follow me only to sit down on the shore line of the lake.

My feet sank deep into the sand as she took a seat beside me, leaning against me as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Sensing the awkward tension from the growing silence, I turned to face her as I asked "What's up?"

Knowing it would be more comforting, I rubbed her back, making her lean deeper into me as I did so.

"Do you mind if I have a few questions?"

"After all this, I think it would be recommended." I chuckled.

"Fire at will." I dded on as a look of seriousness took over me.

"Did you scare the wolves away?"

I nodded with a simple yes with the head as I shook my head up and down.

"How? And how come you didn't shift or whatever you want to call it?"

"I gave the pack leader a warning and after realizing I was a werewolf, he knew he was outmatched. As for the morphing into a werewolf, I was about to but was fighting myself not to because I thought I would scare you. Right when I thought I was going to go over the edge, when you grabbed my hand, I immediately felt at control again."

"Any reason why?"

"Well, every werewolf has its anchor to keep him or her tamed. I guess when I remembered you were by my side, I felt at ease."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance." she grinned as she laughed ever so slightly.

"So, what about turning into…. you know. What triggers "_it_"?" she said, emphasizing the "t" with more punctuation.

"It's usually when I get angry, but not all the time. I've shifted once when my grandpa died and believe it or not, I shifted just before our first date." I chuckled nervously as I rubbed my neck.

"Really? So is that why your dress up shirt was ripped and your pants were frayed when you answered the door?"

"Yeah, I kinda assumed you just thought it was how my clothes looked."

"I did, until a few weeks later I saw you wear a brand new version of that outfit to your family reunion."

"Yeah, some things are just sometimes out of my control…"

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Shifting, does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Not all the time. The last one hurt like hell, but the one before that, nothing. It's starting to hurt less of the time but I guess it's the reasoning behind it that decides it for me."

Just then as the silence between us grew, I glanced over at her to see her stroking her finger furthest from me into the sand, drawing random shapes as I gently reached over, taking her hand in mine as she then turned to face me.

My eyes pleaded to her, asking her to speak for her mind as the silence began to eat away at me.

Usually I was able to tell what she was thinking by the look in her eye, but this time, she was sending me mixed signals.

My stomach ached in unease as she spoke once again.

"You've always amazed me, and I think it's amazing how none of it had to do with your "_wild_" side."

"You don't have any supernatural abilities and yet you amazed me on day one."

Just after saying that, a warm smile crept upon her face as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"No matter what happens, will you promise to be there for me like I did? I don't know if I can handle doing this alone anymore. It's been so unbearable..."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your anchor aren't I?"

_**One Month Later**_

**Jack's POV**

It was the end of our vacation and it's been almost three weeks since I told Kim my secret.

We were currently walking down the hall to our class that we shared and walked in, hand in hand as I led her to two empty desks in one of the rows.

Because the seats were in the back, that would allow me to be able to talk and be close to her.

Just a few seconds after taking a seat, Kim tapped my shoulder from her seat behind me.

I quickly turned around as she informed me "Jack, you forgot to do your homework for this class didn't you?"

"Well, I was kinda busy with you last night when you asked me to sneak in your window to watch a movie marathon."

"Well, I got some bad news for you. I heard a rumor at lunch Mr. Perky is now Mr. Irritable because his girlfriend broke up with him last night."

"Just my luck…" I mumbled just before the bell rang.

After putting my backpack under my desk, out of the way, I slouched in my chair and awaited my punishment as the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, today we're gonna read from Chapter 7 of your text book. But first, I'm gonna collect your homework from last night. Who knows? Maybe you'll be the next person to run crying out of my room to the principal's office."

Ouch.

This is _not_ going to be good…

He quickly went down the rows, collecting the single sheets of thin, white paper before he finally came to Kim and I who rested at the end of the last row.

As he came to me, he looked for the paper on my desk, but after failing to find one, he looked up to face me.

"Jack? Where's your homework?"

While he awaited my answer, he collected Kim's as I took a few seconds to think over my words in hope's he wouldn't get too mad.

"Sorry sir, I kinda forgot."

I kinda forgot?!

Nice thinking Jack…

"You forgot? You just kind of… forgot?! My son could've done this and he's in kindergarten? So tell me Jackson, how did you forget to do your homework?"

"I was helping out at the mall for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I was giving free lessons and performing demos when I kind of lost track of time."

That wasn't a complete lie.

After school ended, I was helping Rudy when school ended, but only stayed at the mall for about five hours before we left.

After that, we ended up watching the movie marathon and the next thing I knew, I was sound asleep as she fell asleep on me.

"Oh, so you're using that excuse are you? If you're going to lie Brewer, at least do a good job at it."

Just then, I heard Kim cut in from behind me and back me up.

"Actually sir, I was there too. We both were."

"Well how come you seemed to have done your homework while Mr. Brewer here didn't?"

"Well, he um-"

"That's what I thought. Now, because you're the only one to "forget" to do their homework, you're going to read to the class your summary of yesterday's reading from Chapter 6."

Crud.

"Well, uh-"

"So you didn't do last night's homework either? Well, how about Wednesday's homework?" he said cutting me off.

Because I indeed failed to read the chapters from the book, I shifted uncomfortably in my spot as my teacher continued his rant.

"Well, surely you did Tuesday's right?"

After he said that, I averted my eyes to my desk as I bit my tongue, eyes lingering over the random carvings in it I noticed the whole class had taken notice of the situation and was watching curiously.

"Should I even ask about Monday? Homework is homework Mr. Brewer and just like everyone else, you have to do it!"

As he began to start yelling, I felt my heart rate unintentionally increase just slightly as he continued on.

I averted my eyes elsewhere and noticed Jerry who was on the other side of the room was eyeing me with a look that said "_What's wrong with you bro? Even I did the homework._"

"You know what? I have a question for you Mr. Brewer. Did you read anything in that book?"

Just as I was about to inform him that I did in fact read the first few chapters as homework, he spoke again, not allowing me to answer his question.

I wouldn't be lying though, I read them at Kim's house as I came over to "_study_".

I guess I just didn't think reading a chapter of something I knew decently well was very important compared to all the other projects and assignments Kim and I have been bombarded with.

Apparently I was wrong…

"You know, I hear a lot about you Jackson. I hear from students you're the heartthrob of the school, I hear from teachers that you're one of the best all-round students in the school, and I hear from others that you're one of the nicest people they've ever met and so far from what I've learned right now, I don't believe a single word. You're acting like a selfish, egocentric kid who doesn't give a crud about anyone!"

Because he continued to yell at me in a harsh manner, I felt my heart rate start to climb and a steady pace.

My breathing began to hitch slightly as I clenched my fist that was placed firmly at my side.

**Kim's POV**

What was his deal?

It's like he was using Jack as an excuse to take all his anger out.

As he continued to yell his lungs out at Jack, I caught a glimpse of Jack's hand under the desk.

He was clenching his fist so tight, I thought he would break his own hand.

This is not going good.

"I wonder Mr. Brewer, is this because of your little girlfriend Ms. Crawford behind you? Is this why you're failing to keep up? Well, maybe if you spent less time hanging out with your friends and your precious little girlfriend, you would actually have a good grade in my class!"

"I actually have a B+…"

Just adding more fuel to the fire Jack…

"Oh, so you're a smarty pants now aren't you? Well, I'll tell you something Brewer…"

Just after saying this, the teacher turned around on his heel and slammed his fists down on Jack's desk as he bent down to face him directly, making me flinch as Jack turned to face him dead into the eyes.

"_Please don't break Jack._" I mentally said to myself as I watched his facial features for any sign of him changing.

Because he was looking him dead in the eye, I could only pray that his eyes didn't glow as I could only see his jawline clench tightly as he glared at the teacher.

"You might think you're all good and everything, but I don't. I think of you just like I do every other student. While you're girlfriend behind you currently has straight A's, your progress report has been a collage of letters. How about we get the class's opinion shall we?"

Immediately after saying that, he walked back over and around his desk and dug through a folder lying out before pulling a single piece of paper out.

"Ok, let's see. B, C+, B, A, C- , B+, and an A-. Does that sound good to you class?!"

As I glanced away from the teacher who just screamed out Jack's grades to the whole class, I noticed Jack's shoulders begin to heave slightly as his breathing picked up.

Seeing this, my heart began to race it's self as I silently prayed my teacher would just shut up already.

"You have enough for your friends and fighting, so if you can do those things, why can't you read ten pages?!"

"It's actually karate…" I said cutting in as he glared at me.

"Shut it Ms. Crawford! This is a discussion between Jack and I, not between Jack, me and you."

Now Jack was starting to breathe more heavily and I could see the muscles in his back and shoulders begin to flex as I knew he was trying to restrain himself.

Kim, you should have kept your mouth shut…

Bringing me into the picture seemed to anger him even more than before.

Knowing it would help, I leaned forwards, resting my head in the palm of my left hand, leaning forwards in a common bored student's position as I sneakily reached under the top of my desk, grabbing ahold of Jack's hand with the other one.

After giving him a reassuring squeeze, I watched as he took deeper breaths and leaned back into his chair, as if hoping to reposition himself in a more comfortable and relaxed manner.

After squeezing my hand back, the demonic teacher before us continued onwards just seconds later as he remained standing behind his desk.

"So, because you failed to do any work for the past week that I know of, you're gonna make up for your work. You owe me a 10,000 word essay on what the chapter's contained in your own words, a five thousand word essay on why you chose not to do your homework, and another 5,000 word essay on why you're so stupid not to do your homework and they're all due on my desk tomorrow morning when you walk in or you get detention for a week. Got it?"

As the teacher finished his last sentence, I watched as Jack took one last deep breath before responding back to him "Got it sir."

"Good, now for the rest of class you're going to read all of Chapter 8. If you don't finish, then it will be homework so if I were you Jackson, I would get to reading."

Just then as the teacher looked down under his desk to pick up a pencil that he broke in half as he attempted to write with all the stored anger within him, Jack turned behind me and gave me a smile of gratitude as I returned the favor.

His hand gave mine another squeeze as I couldn't help but grin at his actions.

For the rest of the period, we remained holding hands until the bell rang to dismiss us.

At that point, we separated to get our stuff, but the moment we were out of the room, we both headed off to lunch hand in hand as the rest of the day luckily went by smoothly.

In just a few hours, school was finally released and Friday was officially over, well, school-wise anyways.

After grabbing my supplies I needed for the weekend, I shut my locker only to be greeted by the one and only Jack Brewer.

As I turned to leave my locker, there he was, leaning against the locker to my left as I went to leave.

"Hey." he greeted as we both began walking towards the main exit.

"Hi." I said, pushing through the door on my left while Jack did the same to the right side door for the exit.

Though the silence at first was comfortable, I couldn't help but feel a lingering pain in my chest as I suddenly blurted out "I'm sorry you got yelled at so badly. It was my fault inviting you over and-"

"Kim! I don't care what he said because I didn't regret a thing."

When those words escaped his mouth, I couldn't help but smile as he then added on "Thank you." referring to when I helped him calm down earlier.

"You needed it. It's not every day you happen to not do your homework for a whole week and end up having your teacher check the day they get broken up with over a silly text message."

"Yeah… Hey, do you want a ride home?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could go home with you."

"Why?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you actually think I'm gonna leave you to do that on your own?"

"Kim really, I'm fine. I can do this."

"I know you can too, but for one, you won't be done till like two in the morning and secondly, it was partially my fault for getting you in this mess in the first place. So yeah, I would love a ride." I said, a smirk plastered across my face as he reluctantly motioned me to get in his car.

_**One Year Later**_

**Jack's POV**

"_Come on Jack, it'll be fun_" I said, mimicking Kim's words to myself as I gently pressed my finger to one of the several cuts on my face as we walked out the exit of the building, feeling the wounds quickly disappear as the healed within my fingertips.

Just then, I felt a hand press up against my chest as I was restrained from moving forwards.

In front of me was Kim who glared at me after hearing my sarcasm.

You might be wondering why all of this happened in the first place.

Let me explain…

Kim thought since we needed to get credit for volunteer work because it was finally our senior year at Seaford High, that we should go to an animal shelter and volunteer there for credit.

Why you might ask?

Because she somehow managed to persuade me to go as a way to "connect with other animals".

Let's just say that didn't go so well.

Our first assignment was to play with the cats in the cat's play room.

Bad idea.

After pointing to the door that we were to go through to complete the task, the employee turned back around, and then walked back to the front of the store to take care of a customer.

Kim and I walked inside the tiny, cramped room as the door abruptly shut.

As if cued, the entire cluster of cat's hissed and growled at me, making me jump slightly as my forehead began to build up in perspiration.

Even Kim knew I was scared to death at the sight.

.About twenty cats alone in a room, with me, was probably a wrong idea.

As my stomach began to twist in unease, I crouched down slightly as I began to slowly reach out to one of the cats, telling them as I did so "Hey kitty, kitty. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to play with you and- ah!"

While my true intentions were to hope that he or she would calm down and realize I wasn't going to hurt them, sadly, the cat didn't pick up on my hint.

In seconds, l pounced at by several cats one by one until I collapsed to the ground.

I struggled to throw the cats around and push them away from me as I screamed in a higher pitched tone "Watch the face!"

I probably went through this for a whole five minutes before all the cats were eventually removed from the equation.

You do NOT want to know how Kim and the lady managed to get them off of me.

Because of that situation, they decided it would be best that maybe I go and visit the dogs in the dog kennels.

After the woman showed me the room, she left once again to continue her duties as we walked in.

Lined up in rows on each side of me were dogs of all breeds and sizes.

Once the door shut, Kim awed before crouching to the closest kennel to our right.

Inside was a long-haired Chihuahua with possibly the biggest eyes in the world.

It practically dragged Kim to him or her as she began to pet its fur.

I watched in amusement as I watched Kim's reaction the second she laid eyes on the dog.

I followed a few moments later and crouched down on my knees as she spoke to me.

"Here you go Jack, maybe this won't be so bad now." she said, encouraging me as I my smile widened.

Realizing she was probably right, I stuck my hand in one of the openings of the kennel as my softer side came out.

"Hey little doggy! How are you little guy? You're such a sweet you little angel aren't you? Yes you are, yes you- ah!"

As I got within inches of petting him, he jumped forwards and bit my finger, biting it firmly in his mouth as I screeched in pain.

His teeth easily drew blood as I struggled to get him off of me.

When I was finally able to get him off my finger, I snatched my finger back to my chest as I shook my hand, hoping to get rid of some of the stinging pain.

Seconds later, I looked at my hand as it began to heal before standing up in a bold stance.

I pointed my previously injured finger at him as I yelled "Hey! You little-" I began as I felt Kim's hand grip my shoulder, holding me back as I glared at the dog.

After accidentally letting a bark escape my lips as I felt my eyes change, she tugged me back as she then whispered to me "Let's get out of here.", pointing to the door on the other end of the hall as she did so.

After flashing my eyes to the dog, he whimpered in defeat before lying on his back in surrender.

Kim watched in confusion as her head tilted slight, eying the previously vicious dog as he changed into his current state.

"What just hap-" she began before I cut her off, preferring to not answer that question.

"Don't ask."

Because the hall Kim pointed down practically led us to the front of the store, we decided to take that route instead.

Again, bad idea.

As we walked side by side down the aisle, the dogs quickly took notice of me and soon began to violently bark and growl at me.

Seeing their reaction to me, I soon motioned for Kim to speed up along with me as we soon came to the point where we began to run.

We then quickly pushed through the door as we turned ran around to the opposite side and rested our backs against the wooden object.

Once the door clicked, signaling that it shut completely, I let out a breath of relief.

After giving Kim a forced smile, I began to walk forwards only to hear Kim holler from behind me "Jack, look out!"

Before even I could react, a bird landed on my face and pecked me in the eye, flying off before I could do a thing.

As I cringed in pain for the slightest second, I removed my hand from my throbbing eye as I asked her "Can we leave yet?"

_**Five Years Later**_

**Kim's POV**

Today was the day.

At this very moment, I was currently standing next to Jack as an audience of people sat behind us.

The sun rained down over us as the vast amount of vegetation behind us reflected the light, illuminating the area as the man before us spoke one last thing.

He looked up from his tiny book in between his fingertips as he looked up to us, a warm smile plastered on his face as he told us "I now pronounce you man and wife… You may now kiss the bride."

I stood there, unsure if my smile could widen any more as I felt the corners of my mouth surprisingly spread further apart.

I watched as Jack's did the same, making my stomach do flips in anxiety of the future to come.

I looked deep into Jack's eyes as he did the same to me.

Before we kissed, I secretly motioned the priest to move to the side before Jack pulled me towards him, connecting our lips together as they danced in harmony.

A loud group of cheers and applause erupted to my right as I heard a familiar "Whoo!" roar through the crowd.

After what felt like an eternity, Jack and I finally separated and just as I opened my eyes, I saw an ecstatic Jack standing before me.

As I looked more carefully into his eyes, I could see his eyes were glowing with an abnormal golden color as his excitement got to the best of him.

Seeing this, I felt my eyebrows arise as I let a chuckle escape my lips.

Because of our close proximity, I quietly laughed to him "Jack, honey, you eyes are glowing."

"I can't help it." he grinned back as he raised a flirtatious eyebrow at me.

After I let another chuckle escape my lips, I pulled him into me, giving him a quick peck on the lips as I whispered moments later "Jack, I know you're just as excited as me, but you have to calm down just for now. We can't have anybody seeing your eyes."

He quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath as I slipped my hands into his.

Seconds later, he reopened them and I immediately saw his human form's chocolate brown orbs glowing at me and from that very moment on, I felt a surge of happiness rush through me that was unexplainable to describe.

The reason all this happened was because the man I was now married to told me his life's biggest secret and trusted me.

Who knew what else lied ahead in our futures?

That was exactly what we were meant to uncover, for our lives had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5 The Perks Of Detention

**Livin' Life To It's Fullest Chapter Five The Perks Of Detention**

**Heyy everyone! This is basically a random one-shot that I thought of. It pretty much came out of left field, but here it is. It was supposed to have a slightly different plot, but then I thought, how about I have Milton as a main character in this chapter? So as you read and see how much he's involved, you should see how much the story has been changed with that idea alone. I know it's not my best, but I think it's cute and somewhat amusing if you ask me. That being said, I really want you all to tell me what you think of it. It ****took a while to write. Thanks to who reviewed last time ****and as always, follow my Twitter & Instagram (KAD900) and enjoy! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**curlygirl02**- Trust me, I will! :)

**KarateGirl77**- Thank you for that! I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Sarah Mia 13**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :)

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Come on Jack, please don't make me drag you." A familiar voice pleaded, laughing as a smile slowly began to appear across her face.

I then felt a slight tug come from the other hand which was intertwined with my left one.

Gradually I somewhat forced a smile on my face as the blond in front of me tugged at me once again, urging me to follow faster.

She swiftly turned around on her heel to face me only for the slightest moment, her smile enlightening the dark sky with a glistening warmth in the darkness of the night, both of which the sky lacked.

While still turned to me, she continued to pull me as she walked backwards.

My high-tops scraped the gravel beneath my feet as she looked to my eyes.

As she tugged her right hand back, my left hand jerked forwards, propelling me forwards another foot as she laughed in amusement.

With a quick wink of her eye, she smirked before suddenly turning back around in her spot, continuing to walk as I reluctantly followed.

A cool breeze hit me hard as I felt a single chill go down my spine, spreading to my arms and legs in a single second.

I knew what we were doing was wrong and I knew if the school found out we were here, we'd be suspended for sure.

It was a late Friday night and the sun had just dipped over the horizon not too long ago.

Why were we here so late you ask?

Well, somehow Jerry asked me to watch him prank one of the teachers at our school.

Whoever happened to walk out the door rigged, would be the victim of Jerry twisted humor.

Just the other week he had detention for "spilling" some water on the floor of the class we were currently in.

The teacher was running late by a good ten minutes to the first class of the day, so what did Jerry decide to do?

Oh, that's right!

Prank him.

Fifteen past the bell which indicated class had begun, our teacher ran in panting in exhaust as he began his explanation of why he was late.

Sadly for him, he didn't have time to finish as for only a few seconds later he slid in the puddle of water and landed on his rear.

The whole class broke out into laughter as Jerry got detention after posting the video on the internet for all to see.

Hilarious?

Yes.

Smart idea?

Not so much.

Going back to the flashback of the prank at hand, he had rigged the door to drop a bucket of the cafeteria's repulsive gravy.

Who knew that one teacher to walk through would be the principle?

He stood there, just beyond the doorframe, mouth dropped slightly in anger as you could see his breathing rate began to rise.

Before we could run, he saw us and the next morning he busted us and gave Jerry a week of detention.

As for me, since it was my first real offence, he gave me a deal of only one day as a warning.

That's why I was here so late this evening.

I quickly made sure the teacher wasn't looking before I pulled out my phone and quickly went to my contacts.

After selecting "Kim", I sent a text that read "_Got busted with Jerry for something. Prob won't get out for a while. See you tomorrow?_"

After hitting send, I quickly put my phone in my pocket just before our detention teacher looked up at both Jerry and I.

Under normal circumstances, the teacher would have to watch the students more carefully, but since it was just Jerry and I, he mostly spent his time scanning through his magazine of choice.

Just then my phone vibrated again.

I looked up from my weekend homework in front of me to see the teacher staring directly at me.

Because of the awkward tension between us, I cleared my throat before looking back down at my studies.

The second I saw him look back down at his magazine, I pulled out my phone and read "_Bummer! Had plans for us tonight __ Well, I'll see you soon ;)_"

Soon?

What did she mean by soon?

A few hours later, we finally were released and our grumpy watchman of a teacher let us go free.

Jerry ran out the door while I yanked up my backpack from the floor and began my miserable journey to my locker.

After collecting some stuff I needed for the weekend, I turned to close my locker only to pause when I saw an interesting sight in my mirror.

Behind me was not only my best friend, but just recently the girl who became my girlfriend.

Kim Crawford.

She was leaning against a locker behind me as a smirk was plastered across her face.

The sight of her made me grin as I shut my locker before turning to face her.

**Kim's POV**

It was a Friday afternoon when school was finally released for the weekend.

A massive crowd of students of a variety of ages shuffled through the halls, rushing to their lockers as they practically ran out the door.

Without a need to copy their hastily actions, I walked over to my locker and grabbed my stuff before awaiting for a familiar someone to come meet me.

After about five minutes, I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

Jack Brewer was never late.

_Ever._

That is what led me to believe he must have got detention.

Just then as if cued, I received a text from non-other than Jack himself.

It read "_Got busted with Jerry for something. Prob won't get out for a while. See you tomorrow?_"

Just as I assumed, he probably got dragged down with Jerry's prank or something stupid.

After exhaling in slight annoyance, I texted back "_Bummer! Had plans for us tonight __ Well, I'll see you soon ;)_"

As I typed the words in for my text one by one, I felt a smile creep across my face as I put my phone away and repositioned my backpack on my shoulder before leaving the school's double doors.

With quick skip in my step, I took off running down the street, ignoring the odd looks I got from people as I made my way to my house.

In minutes I arrived at my doorstep and reached out to open the door.

Locked.

Of course…

I quickly scavenged my pockets for my keys until I grabbed ahold of a cool, metal shaped object.

Knowing that was the object I was looking for, I pulled them out and juggled them around in my hands as I searched for the correct key.

When I finally found it, I put the key in the hole of the knob and turned.

I was suddenly granted access to my house.

I walked inside and locked the door before jogging up to my room.

The second I entered the room, I threw my backpack to the floor as I lightly kicked the door shut with my foot.

In a swift movement, I ran over to my office chair which was in the center of my room, also at the foot of my bed, and sat down.

The momentum from my actions let the chair roll towards my desk as seconds later, I stopped myself from having a very uncomfortable impact, most likely also preventing a bruise, from hitting my desk.

Usually my chair wouldn't be in the center of my room, but the other night Jack came over for a study date.

Well, it would've been a study date if my parents weren't home.

To our luck, they weren't and it was more of a laid back afternoon you could say.

We didn't even pull out a single object from our backpacks.

Instead, a small make out session took place before we watched movies together at the foot of my bed.

Though I'm pretty sure if you asked Jack what we watched, he wouldn't have a single clue as for the whole time he whispered to me random comments and played with my hair as I laid on my side facing him, my elbow the only thing supporting my head as I attempted to watch the movie before us.

Quickly, I opened my laptop and went to the schools website as I went to video chat with Milton.

The second I was online, I texted him to join me and in less than a minute, he was online.

The skinny nerd's head instantly appeared on the screen and he greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"I need your help with something…"

"And that would be?"

"I need you to come over here and access the school's camera."

"Um, if I may ask… Why do you need me to hack the school's cameras?"

"Because Jack got detention and I wanted to do something with him today."

I watched as his eyebrow slowly went up as I explained him the situation bit by bit.

I could see he had come to a conclusion and just as I finished, he asked me "Let me guess… Jerry?"

"Yep." I said, putting on a fake smile as I instantly scowled back to him seconds later.

"Well, seeing that you're really pissed and also because I don't want you to skin me alive… I'll be over in a few."

Once he said that, I gave him a wide grin in return.

His eyebrows furrowed and widened slightly as he muttered "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea." just before logging off.

The second he logged off, I closed my internet and spun around in my chair.

Unsure of what to do until he arrived, I thought up several ideas.

I could practice karate.

I already got a good workout session in this morning though…

Watch TV?

Nah.

Because I couldn't think of a solution to my problem, I slammed my fist against the wall nearby.

Just then, an idea literally _hit_ me.

A tennis ball rolled off of the top of a shelf nearby and onto my head, finally coming to a rest in my lap.

Seeing I had nothing else to do, I shrugged my shoulders as I picked up the ball and began throwing it against the door.

Loud bang after bang the light, fuzzy ball hit the door every few seconds, beating the wooden door as I chewed on a piece of gum I popped in just minutes ago.

Just then, the second after I threw the ball at the door, the door opened and the ball went smack into the intruders face.

And by intruder, I mean Milton.

**Milton's POV**

Why does Kim need me to help her both _this_ late at night and why does it have to involve me possibly getting in trouble?

I couldn't promise her I'd do anything, I just said id come over.

Yeah, that would work as an excuse… right?

As I continued to walk down the pavement to her house, I checked the time. 5_:37_ p.m.

This is really unexpected from Kim, but on the other hand, you can't expect the normal from her.

One minute she's happy or excited, the next minute, she might want to rip your head off if you piss her off enough.

After shoving my phone back into my pocket, I saw Kim's house only a block ahead of my current position.

Seeing I was close, I picked up my pace slightly until I came to a halt at her doorstep.

I knocked a firm three times on the door in hopes to get an answer, but failed to have anyone actually open the door. I tried knocking again as I rubbed my neck in anxiety as I checked the street out behind me.

With Kim asking me such weird questions, it was just a precaution that I looked around her house for anything suspicious.

Another cluster of minutes passed as I finally gave up waiting.

After making sure nobody was watching, I grabbed her spare key she kept in the inside of an outdoor frog decoration beside her door.

Though it technically was a cookie jar, it seemed as a statue to others who came by.

After unlocking the door, I put the key back before checking one last time for anyone who might have possibly seen me grab her _secret_ key.

Once I entered the confinements of her house, I both shut and locked the door before I turned to face the inside of her house.

All the lights were off.

Strange.

My stomach started to feel empty and felt as if it were churning in anxiety by the second.

Not only was the house only lit dimly from the sight of the sun, but now as I listened more closely, I heard a faint banging noise coming from upstairs.

It soon was assumed to be in a pattern or rhythm and it seemed to never stop.

Guessing that if Kim was even still here, she would most likely be upstairs in her room, I crept my way towards the stairs that led almost directly to her room which was at the end of the hall.

With slight hesitation, I took my right foot and placed it on the first step.

My mind battled itself on whether or not I should continue my journey up the stairs or not.

I felt a single bead of the perspiration, which was beginning to build on my forehead, drip down the side of my face.

Feeling this, I took the sleeve of my sweater and wiped away the sweat from my scalp.

Why was I so scared of an empty house?

Milton, man up!

This is the sort of reason why Jerry tells you to man up!

Prove him wrong already!

Through the mental debate I was having against myself, I took a deep breath as I began my ascent up the stairs.

My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest as I gripped the railing firmly.

Step by step I went up as my mind began to race.

The closer I arrived to the door, the louder the pounding was, leading me to believe the source of the noise was behind the door.

Finally I reached the pinnacle of the staircase and walked down the hall to the door at the end, also lacking light like the rest of the house.

In seconds I arrived at the foot of the door.

I felt as if I was about to pass out.

What if Kim wasn't here?

What if something happened to her?

What if a burglar was making the noise?

Oh god…

Milton!

Don't let a little silly noise scare you!

You're a Krupnick!

You can do this!

Just under my breath, I whispered to myself "Phew! Come on Milton, man up…"

Just then, I swung the door open only to feel something soft hit me in the face, hard.

By instinct of the object hitting my face, I closed my eyes and put my arms up as I got into a fighting position.

After hearing and feeling a noise at the foot of my position, I opened my eyes to see Kim, hand over her mouth as she sat in her chair wide-eyed.

I looked down at my feet to see a tennis ball bouncing away to the side of the room.

I looked back up at Kim who seemed frozen in horror as I could tell she regretted her actions which were most likely accidental.

As I bent over to reach the ball, I heard Kim begin her apology.

"Milton, I'm so sorry! I-"

Seeing the apology would probably never end and also because it was an accident, I cut her off and told her "Kim! It's ok. Just cause I bruise like a baby bird, doesn't mean I'm going to die. It's nothing a little ice can't cure when I get home." I explained as I stood up straight once again.

As the talking stopped and the room came to a verbal halt, I looked at the ball in my hand before tossing it to her.

"Here." I said, releasing from my hand as she caught it.

"Now, what do you need help with?"

**Kim's POV**

"Now, what do you need help with?"

How could Milton just ignore the fact I hit him in the face with a tennis ball?

As much as I wanted to apologize again, the look on his face insisted me to move on and answer the question.

"Um…"

Thought at first I had trouble avoiding the subject of what just happened, I blinked a few times before standing up to continue.

"I need you to, um, hack the cameras in the school."

I said as I moved out of the chair, running a hand through my hair halfway through my hair.

"Why? You're not committing some sort of vandalism or offense are you?" he joked, laughing slightly as I eyed him oddly.

Seeing now wasn't the time to joke around, he coughed uncomfortably as he added on "Never mind, so what _are _you doing?"

"Like I said before, Jack got detention and I want to surprise him, but as we all know, they close the school to students early on Friday."

"So you need me to watch the cameras as you sneak in? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Exactly." I said, grinning widely as I motioned him to sit down.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can do. Also, do you have a Bluetooth?"

"I think my mom has one."

"Grab it, that way it'll be easier for me to communicate with you."

After he sat down in the chair, he turned to face the laptop as I went to exit the room.

Just as I walked past it, I tossed the ball in my hand on my bed before walking to the door.

The second I passed the border of the door, I stopped in my spot and turned around to Milton who was typing away fiercely on my laptop.

"Milton?"

After saying that, he instantly turned in his spot as he responded back "Yeah?"

"I think you're watching too many Bobby Wasabi movies with Jack."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're turning this into a spy movie Milton, face it."

"What? If I have to help you on a Friday night, I should at least have some fun with it! How do you know I didn't have plans?"

The instant he had said that, my lip flattened into a straight line as I raised an eyebrow to him.

We both knew he pretty much never had plans on the weekend, more or less on a Friday night.

Seeing he had lost this debate, he shrugged his shoulders as he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear "Point taken."

With a quick smirk, I left the room into my parent's to find her Bluetooth.

After rummaging through her drawers and all of the crevices of the room, I finally found it in one of the nightstands by the bed.

Once my hand grabbed ahold of the tiny device, I grinned in victory before shutting the drawer of the nightstand and jogging back to my room.

I walked inside, shutting the door behind me for secretive reasons, and placed the Bluetooth to the side of my laptop before him.

As he picked up the gadget, I put my hands on the back of the chair as I leaned over his shoulder, observing his movements and the things currently on my laptop's screen.

He took his eyes off the screen for a moment and fiddled with the device for a few moments before handing it back to me.

He then asked "You know how to connect it to a phone right?"

Knowing I've never done it before since I've never owned one, I told him "No, but give me a few minutes. It can't be _that_ hard to figure out. Just keep working on getting a view of the school."

After nodding his head, he continued his work as I sat down on the end of my bed.

I began to dig through the settings of my phone and in minutes, I had it connected and informed Milton of my work just moments later.

Literally a minute or two after I got it connected, Milton motioned me over to him as I leaned over his shoulder once again.

On the screen, various views of the school.

"Ok, I managed to hack the school's security and got you the main views of the school. In other words, the hall ways and the outside views of the school."

"Milton, you're a genius!" I said hugging him from behind as a grin spread across my face.

When I released from the hug, he held his finger up at me, indicating he had more to say.

"The bad news is I have no view of the class rooms. If a teacher comes out, you have to move fast. Also, if you're caught, you have to leave me out of it. I can't have this on my record."

"I know, I know Milton. I owe you big time!"

"No problem! We all know I didn't have any plans anyways, and if I did, this would beat any of them!"

All I could do was roll my eyes in amusement as I tapped him on the shoulder, telling him as I began my exit "I'm gonna go. Remember Milton, you're my eyes. Tell me anything and everything."

_**At the School**_

Because I wasn't in a super big rush to get to school, I took my time and walked.

As I walked down the pavement, I mentally thanked myself for wearing a sweater in the first place as for the breeze outside gave me slight chills.

The silence of the night gave me some time to think about things which I never intended on thinking about earlier on.

My shoe scraped the sidewalk as I kicked a rock, launching it forwards a great deal of feet in a tumbling motion.

When it finally came to a stop and when I caught up to it, I kicked it again, sending it forwards once again in front of me.

As I approached the rock for the third time, I kicked it only to have it tumble into a nearby sewer.

So much for my entertainment...

Now that I was out of things to keep me busy, I picked up my pace slightly, walking faster as I saw the school come into view.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

The caller ID showed a picture of Milton on the middle of my screen, along with his number and name just below.

I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the Bluetooth.

After placing it on my right ear, I pressed the button to answer the call as I placed my phone, but not before turning it on silent.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim! You at the school yet?"

"I'm about a block from the building."

"Well, someone's taking their time aren't they?"

"Oh, shut up Milton! You try finding motivation to walk to school!"

Knowing his response would be something to re-inform me that he actually liked school, I quickly added on "Never mind."

A few moments later, I was officially on the school's grounds.

"Ok, any suggestions on which door to enter?"

"Well, I honestly think you should go through the right side door. I've seen absolutely no activity over there."

"Ok, give me a minute. Watch for me on the camera."

Just then, I took a moment to jog up to the door before gently pulling the door open.

My eyes scoped out the area before I quietly turned around to shut the door.

Seeing most of the lights were off in the school, I assumed the principle had left and the only people left were the very few teachers who were forced to either finish work or stay to watch anyone who had detention.

As I crept my way forwards, I whispered into the microphone "Ok Milton, I'm in. How much longer until they should release them?"

"I would say just a few minutes. They got the principle pretty mad. I wouldn't be surprised though if he held them even longer. They ruined his suit Kim and he's already made sure they have an extra-long detention for that reason."

"Please don't remind me Milton, just pray they release him soon. I can barely see in here! Is the sun setting?"

"Yeah, it's halfway down. You'll probably lose almost all the light in a few minutes."

"Great…" I muttered in frustration.

"Hey, good news is your eyes will most likely adapt and you should be able to see pretty well considering it doesn't take long for them to see clearly in complete darkness."

"Yeah, will if the principle didn't give them such a long detention, I wouldn't have this problem!" I angrily muttered into the Bluetooth a bit louder than I wanted to.

"Shush! Kim, be quiet! Do you want a teacher to come out and- Oh no."

"Oh no? Milton, what happened?!"

"Teacher alert, um, head down the hall straight and hide on the staircase! She has her purse with her so I think she's leaving."

The instant he said a teacher left their room, my stomach dropped.

I froze in horror while I awaited Milton's instructions on where to go.

Once he gave me the orders where to hide, I silently ran to the center of the room and up the stairs halfway.

Once I came around the 90 degree turn halfway up the stairs, I sat down on the step and leaned against the wall facing the school's main exit.

I peeked around the corner and saw a teacher come from the hall behind the staircase and out the one of the exit's doors.

With an exhale of relief, I leaned my head back against the wall for a moment before I heard Milton speak into the Bluetooth.

"Good news, you're all clear and Jack was just released. Jerry already left out the side door but Jack's heading to his locker."

"Thanks again Milton, I owe you for this."

"Again, no problem. The whole school's been waiting for Kick to prevail since Jack first arrived here."

Kick?

"Kick? Who the heck's kick-? Wait, Milton, Kick better not stand for Jack and I!"

"Um, what's that Kim? I can't hear you! I think our signal's breaking-" he said, his voice going up an octave at a time before he purposefully cut himself off and hung up.

All I could do was roll my eyes as I stood up.

Don't worry about what "Kick" is right now Kim, just go do what you came to do…

And with that, I made my way quietly down the stairs after he approached and opened his locker.

**Jack's POV**

After being led out one of the back doors of the school, I was slowly being pulled behind her as I was hesitant to follow.

This was odd of Kim to be at school this late alone, but not only that, but she was also leading me somewhere.

What was her mischievous mind thinking?

As I studied my surroundings more, I saw she was dragging me towards something.

More specifically, the row of parked busses lined up in the far back of the parking lot.

Why was she leading me there?

I'm guessing this isn't going to be good.

In seconds, we finally reached the back end of the bus in the center of the line.

Just as we passed the border the busses were lined up in, she let go of my hand.

As my hand came back down to its side, she turned around once again to face me as she took a few steps back.

Once she came to a stop, her smile grew slightly wider as I raised my brow at her odd actions.

Seeing me like this, she took a few steps backwards until she was lined up with the door of the bus.

She indicated me to follow her with her finger she opened the door with ease and went up the stairs.

Wow, karate has been good to her…

I was now only a few feet from the door when I came to a stop.

Seeing I was very confused with what was going on, she came over to the window closest to me and put a knee down on the seat as she leaned forwards to tell me "What are you waiting for? Come on Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly as she smirked at me, making me take those extra few feet forwards to the bus.

I quickly jogged up the stairs and stopped at the first two seats as I rested my hands on the back sides of them.

After walking to the back of the bus, Kim turned around to me as she pointed to the seat to her right.

Understanding she wanted me to sit down, I swiftly made my way down to the bus and sat down as she took a seat on the opposite side of mine.

We both leaned back against the wall of the window as we faced one another.

Kim sat propped back, legs crossed over one another as she had her arms folded in a comfortable position while I kept one leg on the seat, the other sitting up against the ground to my right.

Being the last two seats in the bus, they there the most spacious and were slightly longer than the rest.

Kim and I continued to stare at each other, a warm, welcoming smile coming from Kim while mine was more forced and showed much confusion.

As I sensed Kim saw this, I watched as the light from the moon, which reflected off her golden hair, shifted and came to a rest on the seat as she moved to the end of the seat.

She then asked me "Are you ok?"

Not really knowing what to say as a response, I told her "I'm fine, the question is, are _you_ ok?"

After letting a laugh escape her lips, she then told me "I'm good, great actually." as she exited the seat.

She then stood up and stood in front of my chair.

She placed her hands on both backs of the seats in the row and leaned forwards before whispering "I'm sensing you're uncomfortable."

"Well, this isn't usually what I'm greeted to after school, especially after detention." I said as I forced a quick laugh.

"Well, while I was standing there after school, waiting for you to meet me, I came up with a compromise."

"And that would be?"

"I know you didn't do anything wrong… right?"

"Well-"

"Right?" she asked again, cutting me off as a glare appeared across her face.

"Technically…"

"What did you do Brewer?"

"Jerry invited me to help him prank a teacher."

"And?"

"I said I wouldn't and he begged me just to watch. No harm done! And, it kinda went sour from there."

I watched as bit the inside of her lip and closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

As she did so, she also pulled herself back up and began once again.

"Well, you're stupidity ignored, you didn't actually do anything, and for that, I thought you should be rewarded."

"Is it bad I still think that you're on some drug that's making you think differently?"

After letting another laugh escape her lips, she then told me "I don't know, is it?"

Just after she said that, she positioned herself so she was sitting on one knee in between my legs as she faced me.

**Kim's POV**

After asking him that, I sat down on my right knee between his legs as I dangled the other off the edge of the seat, similar to what Jack did.

As I saw Jack's face turn slightly red over the lighting of the moon that peaked through the windows of the bus, I smirked.

I looked him in the eye, waiting for him to answer the question I asked moments ago.

After a few more moments of silence, I asked again "Is it Jack?"

"I don't think so." he laughed as I leaned forwards to peck him on the lips.

Once I separated, I leaned back into a sitting position as I looked down, moving my hands to his before interlocking them.

Gazing at me as if hypnotized, he studied me carefully as I moved our hands mid-way between us.

I then leaned forwards again to capture him in a kiss once again, though this time, it ended up being longer than intended.

This time, his lips begged and fought mine for dominance as he pulled me closer to him, our hands still locked.

After he moved our hands down to our sides, he suddenly let go only to grab my waist, supporting me more as I leaned in deeper into the kiss.

I moved my hands to the back of his neck and just seconds after I entangled my hands in his chocolate brown hair, I felt my pocket vibrate.

Without breaking the kiss, I removed one hand from his hair and hit the answer button on my Bluetooth.

I removed my lips from his for only a second so I could say into the Bluetooth "Hello?" only to continue what I was doing before.

I heard Milton's voice ring in my ear as he spoke.

"Kim? Kim! Are you there?"

"Yes Milton, but I'm kinda busy at the moment." I muttered as I separated from Jack.

After saying that, I smirked at Jack who held back a laugh before he connected my lips back to mine.

"Kim! There's a serious problem. Not long after I said goodbye to you-"

"You mean lost signal?"

"Yeah, whatever… Anyways, not long after that I found out the website had begun attempting to track the source of the hacker."

Hearing that made my eyes widened as I separated from Jack.

Detecting something was wrong, Jack looked at me as I asked "Did they find out the location?"

"I don't think so. I pulled out the laptop's battery before anything could even happen."

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

"I think the school has some sort of silent alarm for security breaches."

"Why would they-?"

"Remember what happened last year?"

"Yeah, two students were found sabotaging the buses…"

"Exactly, that gives them purpose to install some sort of security system don't you think?"

"So you're saying…"

"Run!"

Just then in the faint silence of the night, I heard multiple sirens howling in the distance, slowly getting louder by the second.

Without giving Jack a second to react, I quickly pressed the button on my Bluetooth, ending the call just before I grabbed his hand and yelled "We're got to go, now!"

Noticing the urgency in my tone of voice, he quickly followed as I ran up and out of the bus.

I took off in the opposite direction of the sirens as Jack caught up and ran by my side.

In less than a minute, we were at the foot of my door.

We were very well far away from the site and stood there, attempting to catch our breaths as Jack doubled over.

Seeing he was pretty worn out from our run, I said with a smirk "It looks like somebody hasn't been working out recently."

"Hey, for that, you would be to blame. I don't have as much time as I used to."

"Well, that could always be arranged…" I trailed off as he stood back up and took a few steps towards me.

As I backed up, my back lightly hit the wall as he came closer.

You know that old-school rule that teachers made up saying you had to be a basketball's width apart when at any school dance?

Well, let's just say that rule didn't seem to apply here.

With a chuckle, he leaned down and captured my lips into a kiss.

Confused why he chuckled, I broke the kiss to ask "What's so funny?"

"How crazy this night's been for me. I never expected this to happen."

"A crazy night for you? Please, I asked Milton for help to sneak into the school and he turned into all out secret agent." I grinned as he laughed once again.

"Well, now that we finally got some privacy, how about we go and watch a movie?"

"Depends… can I pick?" I said, a questioning smile spreading across my face as he picked me up and opened the door in one, swift action.

I felt him carefully climb the stairs and just when I heard a door open… "Hey Kim, you guys alr-"

There in my seat sat Milton, jaw dropped to the floor as he blinked a few times in astonishment.

He didn't really expect us to walk up the stairs while making out, let alone making out while Jack was carrying me up the stairs.

The second my brain recognized his voice, I quickly separated from Jack while he looked at both Milton and I, his facial features telling me he was possibly even more confused than Milton.

Once Milton finally snapped himself out of his stunned trance of what he had just witnessed, he coughed awkwardly before pulling out his phone.

After pretending to check the time, he then told us "Well, look at the time! I sure be getting home, bye!" he said hurriedly as he staggered out the door and down the stairs.

Once we heard the door shut from downstairs, Jack turned to me with a smirk as he asked "Well, where were we then?" as he placed his lips back to mine.

After he placed me down onto my bed, I put my hand to his chest before he could hover over me, which I knew he was going to do.

He shot me a confused look, showing he was both puzzled and disappointed.

As he waited for me to explain my reasoning for stopping him, I responded to his question.

"I was going to pick a movie remember?"

Instantly a look of depression covered his face as I pushed him off me and onto the other side of the bed.

I then got up and made my way to the door.

Before I could exit, he asked "Did you really just do that to me?"

Hearing him say that, I turned around to him as I saw he was now sitting upwards, legs extended out as he leaned back on his arms.

"Yep, love it or hate it Jacky boy." I said smirking as I winked as I turned around.

Just before I went to descent the stairs, I looked back over my shoulder to watch Jack collapse backwards as I saw his chest heave as he exhaled deeply.


End file.
